Nude Erections
by MikeChangsAbs
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Don't really know what to say here. Heavily sexual. Storyline if you want. Requests needed. Only male! Thanks xoxo
1. Dance Practice

Title: Nude Erections  
>Author: MikeChangsAbs<br>Rating: Mature  
>Pairing: New Directions Boys<br>Summary: The boys of new directions are gonna fuck. Alot.  
>Warning: Slash and Language<p>

Author's Note: Hi, this is my first fan fiction and I would love reviews and I'm gonna need requests for pairings. It's rated M for a reason so if you don't like it, don't read! Special thanks to Gleek4Life216 for helping me out! xx

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the beautiful, beautiful characters…

Mike knew he was gay.  
>He had known for a while.<br>That was the real reason he broke up with Tina.  
>All he thought about recently was Sam's abs or Puck's huge, mouth-watering bulge…<br>He NEEDED to fuck. Soon. But who with…

"Hey Mike, remember dance rehearsal after school. Just you and me buddy, don't be late!"  
>Mike wasn't sure if he'd heard it right but he was sure Mr Schue said that last part seductively as he strolled past flicking through a heap of sheet music. Mike just had an idea….<p>

The bell rang and finally it was time for dance rehearsal. Mike ran to Puck's locker which was usually left unlocked and pulled some lube and condoms out of it. He quickly stuffed them into his pockets and ran to the auditorium with a huge grin on his face.

"There you are, I thought you weren't gonna show up!"

Mr Schue had his shirt unbuttoned revealing a sweaty, hairy ripped body.

"I've already started practising so if you just wanna join in…"

Mr Schue pressed the button on the CD player and music began to play.  
>After half an hour of dancing to a number of tracks, they decided to take a quick break.<br>Mike pulled his shirt off revealing a perfect body.  
>Mike pulled out his water bottle and poured it over his nipples and pubic hair that lead down into his pants.<br>Mr Schue turned round and Mike saw something growing down in his trousers.

"You want me, don't you Mr Schue."

Mr Schue turned a funny shade of red and nodded.  
>After he left Terri, he hadn't had a good fuck in a while and he didn't care whether it was with a guy or a girl.<p>

"You only had to ask." Mike said.

Mr Schue was shocked and quickly moved towards Mike.  
>He put his hand over his sweaty chest and stuck his tongue down the Asian teen's throat.<p>

"You call me Will when we fuck, got that."

Mike had had quite a few fantasies of his teacher dominating him and it was finally happening.

"Please Will; I just want you inside me!"  
>Will was going to tease Mike first.<p>

He stuck his tongue down Mike's throat again while feeling his nipples.  
>Mike groaned into Will's mouth which made Will even harder.<br>After a while of making out, Will could feel Mike's erect cock digging into his erect cock and he let out a groan.  
>Will pulled Mike's trousers down and then his own.<br>He'd gone commando that day.

"Suck my cock, now."

Mike didn't object as he trailed down to Will's cock, planting sloppy kisses all the way down.  
>He grabbed Will's 8inch cock and licked at the slit causing Will to squeal with ecstasy.<br>After licking down the side and the slit, Mike devoured Will's cock in one.  
>As he began to bob his head up and down on Will's cock, Will began to shout at him "Get it in there you cockslut." "More you little bitch"<br>He grabbed Mike's hair and began fucking his mouth.  
>Mike and Will were both groaning loudly until Will had to stop before he came too quick.<p>

"Bend over, bitch"

"Yes Will" Mike bent over on all fours.

"Got lube bitch? And condoms?" Mike pointed toward his jacket and Will grabbed them.

He didn't waste any time as he poured lubricant over his fingers and on Mike's tight hole.  
>Within seconds, Will shoved his first finger into Mike's hole causing him to scream.<p>

"This hurts Will"

"Deal with the pain bitch, it wont hurt in a minute!"

Will shoved in a second finger and Mike's screams of pain turned into groans of pleasure.

"More Will, fill my tight hole,"

Will shoved a third finger and began to finger fuck Mike's hole until he had to shove his cock in.

"You ready for me, huh?"

"YES, FILL ME WILL, I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU FUCKING CAN!"

Will slid is cock into Mike's hole,  
>"Your fucking tight bitch"<p>

Will began to slam into Mike's tight hole, screaming profanities.  
>"You like that, don't you Mike? You like my cock in your ass, don't you? DON'T YOU"<p>

"YES!YES!YES!FUCK ME HARDER WILL, I WANT TO BE FULL OF YOUR HUGE COCK!"  
>Will carried on slamming into Mike until he touched Mike's prostate causing Mike to shriek with pleasure<p>

"WILL, I WANT YOU IN ME FOREVER!"  
>Will kept on pumping into Mike's prostate, his balls slapping Mike's ass making noises that made Will and Mike both groan louder.<p>

"Will, I'm gonna come!"

"Oh yeah bitch? COME WITH ME THEN!"

With That, Mike and Will both shot their load.  
>Will inside Mike and Mike spraying Will's face.<p>

"Lick it off."  
>Mike licked Will's face – he liked the taste of his own come and it turned him on.<p>

They both put their clothes on and made out for a little bit.  
>"When's next dance rehearsal sir?"<br>Mike laughed.  
>"Any time…"<br>Will slowly strolled back out of the auditorium with a smile on his face.  
>Mike slung his bag over his shoulder. Time to go home and watch some gay porn.<p>

A/N: As I said before, I need requests for pairings if you want a second chapter and any reviews would be great. Thanks xx


	2. Suck Me Harder

Title: Nude Erections  
>Author: MikeChangsAbs<br>Rating: Mature  
>Pairing: New Directions Boys<br>Summary: The boys of new directions are gonna fuck. Alot.  
>Warning: Slash and Language<p>

Author's Note: Thanks to all your reviews guys. I seriously love you all right now. This chapter is Finn/Puck and there is a surprise halfway through!

Jackgmac – there will be an orgy at some point.

Xsinning and Readingtoomuch - there will be **Sam**/Finn VERY soon.

Shumbody, Gleeksomeonelikeyou, Anon – Mike will appear soon and he will be fucking the boys of nude erections.

UndercoverGleek – I'm going to try and do some of those pairings.

Disclaimer: Don't own glee – or harry shums abs :(

It was another normal, boring Glee lesson in the choir room for Puck and he was super horny! He hadn't jerked off all day so he stuffed his hands down his pants and started groping his dick.  
>Puck caught Finn's eyes and he expected Finn to look disgusted but he knew that he was liking what he saw.<br>The bell rang and everyone left apart from Puck and Finn who was "tying his shoelaces".

"You like my cock don't you Finn, you little cockslut?"

"Wha- Puck NO – I'm with Rachel and I love her!"

"No you don't – you're clearly gay, look you've got a boner over me rubbing my cock!"

Finn and Puck both looked down at Finn's crotch and both stared at Finn's enormous cock through his pants.

"Okay. So I'm gay. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that we haven't fucked yet. By the way, I totally like dudes better than girls!"

Finn smiled and Puck laughed and they both edged towards each other before sticking each others tongues down the others throat. Puck eventually took control of the tonsil tennis and ended up nearly making Finn cum just from making out.

"Oh no you don't!"

Puck pulled away and took his top off while he did so.  
>Finn followed quickly after. Puck was built. He was hairy in the right places, he had golden abs (that Finn couldn't even describe what he wanted to do with them) and a nipple ring in one of his hard nipples. Finn wasn't as hairy as Puck but he still had muscles and Puck still drooled at what he saw. Finn and Puck then pulled their pants down, leaving them both in just a tight pair of boxer shorts. Finn could make out the whole of Puck's 9inch cock through his boxers and Puck was staring at how big Finn's erection was.<br>Finn went back to attacking Puck's lips but this time he slowly edged to the side, first nibbling Puck's ear, then making sure he gave him a hickey by sucking on his neck.

After that, Finn moved down further to lick Puck's sensitive nipples, spotting the nipple ring. Finn attacked it straight away, sucking and biting the tender flesh, Puck's groans were spilling out of him still which made Finn's boner grow even more, He needed Puck inside him. SOON.

Puck whispered dirty things into Finn's ear – "What would Mr Schue and the other Glee boys say if they saw you now, Finny? They would be surprised that their star footballer was practically eating my chest, wouldn't they. What if Mike came over and started sucking your cock? Mr Schue licked your little tight hole and punished you for being a bad, bad boy. Sam fucked your asshole until you came and Blaine licked it off your chest? You would like that wouldn't you Finny, wouldn't you?

Finn was too horny, he had to have some of Puck in him so he ripped off Puck's boxers and licked the top of Puck's huge cock before taking the whole thing in at once. Finn performed magic for Puck as he made his cock disappear and buried his nose into the neatly cut pubes surrounding it.

Finn took in Puck's masculine scent and stayed there; hoping Puck would come then and there so he could drink it all up.

"Fuck yeah Finny, spread your ass in the air, that's right! Separate those cheeks and show the hole world your tight asshole"

Finn took Puck's cock out of his mouth to breathe when Puck lightly slapped him round the face with it. Finn's tongue stuck out and followed it around, begging to touch it with his tongue, feel it Puck knew this would turn Finn on.

After a lot of teasing, Puck let Finn devour his cock once again after calling Finn a little cockslut.  
>Puck couldn't help letting out groans and rolling his eyes to the back of his head, this made Finn giggle with Puck's cock in his mouth, sending vibrations down his cock, turning him on even more.<p>

Finn took in Puck's cock in again, first taking in the head and circling it with his tongue and then taking in Puck's shaft, making sure to make it nice and wet.

"Fuck Finny, I'm gonna –"

Oh no you don't thought Finn before sliding Puck's length out of his mouth. He didn't want Puck to end this before they'd even started. He used his thumb to slide over the slit of Puck's dick while he took one of his testicles into his mouth. It was covered in sweat and Finn loved the taste. He groaned and groaned while he sucked it and used his tongue to roll it over in its sack. He had a fetish for hot, sweaty balls.  
>Finn savored every lick of Puck's balls, his ass spread wide in the air.<p>

Suddenly Finn cried with ecstasy.  
>A warm and wet tongue circled his tight virgin hole.<br>He had never felt a better sensation in his life!  
>Finn stopped sucking Puck's balls and started rubbing his cock as he turned his head to see Sam Evans grinning, fully naked, his six pack covered in sweat, his 9 inch and hung cock swinging back and forth and his tongue rimming Finn's hole.<p>

"SHIT! Sam that FEELS so fuCKING good! What ARE You DOIng – uh – here?"

Sam hadn't stopped and he quickly pulled away to say

"I left my jacket here and when I came back I found this orgasmic scene in front of me so I decided to join in. Turns out I'm gay. But the more the merrier eh?"

Finn smirked and went back to devouring Puck's huge, hairy, sweaty bollocks. He licked, kissed, and sucked Puck's balls in every possible way before returning to his cock.

While he did this, Sam shoved his tongue fully into Finn's ass, loving how he tasted, Finn screamed into Puck's cock which made Puck groan loudly knowing Finn's tight hole was being filled with Sam's tongue at the same time as he sucked his cock.

"We should all fuck now!"

Finn suggested and Puck and Sam had no objections.

"Let's fucking get dirty on this piano!"

The three boys quickly agreed what positions they would be in and got to it. Finn was bottoming to Sam while Puck fucked Sam, but because Puck wanted to fill Finn, he would swap with Sam half way and Sam would fuck Puck. They grabbed condoms from Puck's secret stash (a cabinet in the choir room) and placed them on their huge erect cocks. Finn watched them as they did so, knowing he was going to have both of them in him soon. This made Finn drool a little bit. They grabbed lube also and started fingering each other.

Puck started with Sam. He slid one lube – covered finger in, and then two, and finally three. He began stretching Sam's hole and scissoring it. Sam was groaning loudly.

"You done this before Sam?"

"Yeah, me and Mike fucked the other day. You should join us next time. Apparently, he's fucked Mr Schue!"

Finn and Puck both moaned with the image in there heads. Once they snapped out of it, Sam repeated what Puck had done to him with Finn, getting plenty of moans from Finn and an occasional scream. Sam quickly did it to Puck as well, knowing he would be fucking him shortly.

"Lets fucking do it boys!"

Sam had no time to react before the head of Puck's cock entered his hole and he let out a scream. He topped to Mike so this was the first time anything had been inside of him! Unexpectedly, Sam pushed himself all the way down Puck's huge length until he was balls deep and the tip of Puck's cock was rubbing gently on Sam's prostate. Sam blacked out for a second or two before realizing he hadn't started with Finny.

"Do you want my big sweaty dick in you. Probably not…" Sam pretended to turn away as he listened to Finn's upset moans.

"Please Sam, I want you to fuck me harder than you fucked Mike!"

"Okay, that's gonna be hard but if you want..."

Sam slammed his cock inside Finn immediately hitting Finn's prostate.

"SHITTTTT!" Finn squealed.

Puck and Sam laughed as they moved in rhythm with each other and Finn leant against the piano screaming as Sam slammed into him. They were all wondering whether they had died and gone to heaven. This felt amazing. If only they could have more skin. More dicks. More sweaty balls. More tight holes. More lips.

Finn was trembling when Puck said "SWAP" and Sam pulled out of him.  
>He had a few seconds where he felt empty and alone before he felt Puckzilla, the biggest cock known to mankind, pressing at his entrance.<br>He slid into Finn and Finn couldn't help but feel like he was the luckiest man alive.  
>He had Puck's dick inside him. HIM. He could feel Sam slamming into Puck's backside as Puck fucked him which turned him on and sent him closer to the edge.<p>

"Puck I'm gonna… I'm gonna"  
>Finn sprayed come onto Puck's chest and began licking it off him after Puck pulled out.<br>"Suck me, please?"  
>Finn smiled and attached his mouth around Puck's cock and sucked – hard.<p>

Puck looked at Finn's serious face as he gave him the ultimate blowjob and then remembered that Sam, his abs and all, were slamming against his prostate and he squirted his load into Finn's mouth.  
>Finn swallowed it all.<p>

"Yum".

Puck's hole tightened around Sam's length which made Sam shout "Puckfinn!" and come inside Puck.  
>They collapsed onto each other and made out for a bit.<p>

Mike squirted his own load all over the choir room door and ran away, the image still fresh in his head.

"We should totally do this again sometime, maybe next time with more people." Puck said, pulling his pants up. "Sure." One by one, the boys crept out of the school and made their way home, some still panting heavily.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are love and requests are even better. I'm pretty sure if you post a request it will be done and if you post more than one than at least one will be done. Thanks xx


	3. Spanish Teacher on Spanish Teacher

Title: Nude Erections  
>Author: MikeChangsAbs<br>Rating: Mature  
>Pairing: New Directions Boys<br>Summary: The boys of new directions are gonna fuck. Alot.  
>Warning: Slash and Language<p>

Author's Note: Hi guys, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Sorry it takes me so long to update! Keep the requests coming! I've planned out a few chapters now with your suggestions so expect to see some hot pairings or maybe orgies soon… Also, I wrote this chapter after 'The Spanish Teacher' because – WOW - did you see him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee sadly. Or Matthew Morrison's dick.

Will had never been a good Spanish teacher.  
>So he decided to go to after school Spanish lessons.<br>When he arrived, he was happy he had chosen to go.  
>The teacher was one of the hottest people Will had ever laid his eyes on.<p>

"Hola"

The Spanish teacher grinned at Will showing him beautiful teeth.  
>Will blushed and felt like a little girl.<br>Will sat there for the whole lesson gazing into the teachers eyes.

"My names David, David Martinez."

Well David, Will thought, I bet you'd like my cock in your ass wouldn't you?  
>When the lesson ended, everybody left apart from Will who approached David and slapped his ass.<p>

"Whoa, Will was it, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna fuck you!"

"Actually Will, I think you'll find I'm gonna fuck you! You didn't listen very well in that lesson and you were very naughty! I think I'm gonna have to punish you now!"

"Oops sir, I'm so sorry!" Will said.

"It's too late for that Will!"

David pulled Will in to a kiss and soon enough they were standing naked in the middle of the Spanish classroom.

"You have a nice dick, sir!"

"I know Will. Do you wanna suck it?"

"Yes please sir."

"Beg me for my big juicy cock!"

Will laughed a little before preparing for his speech that might earn him the biggest cock he had ever seen.

"You want my mouth covering your juicy cock, licking the tip and sliding to the back of my throat – devouring it. You want me to make you cum and you want to scream my name while you fuck me… HARD!"

David groaned and pointed at his dick, inviting him to suck on it.  
>Will started sliding his head back and forth over the huge cock in front of him.<br>He licked the tip so he could hear the Spanish curses escape from him.

"FINGER ME!" Will suddenly burst out after enjoying his meal.

David stopped Will by licking his finger and pressing it gently over his lips.  
>He lifted Will off the ground and lay down on the floor, placing Will's hairy ass hole on his lips.<br>He began to eat Will out.  
>He took in the manly smell, the feeling of his pubes rubbing on his cheeks and his tight wall around his tongue.<br>Will tasted fucking delicious.  
>David shoved his whole tongue inside of Will which made Will scream.<br>Will got off David's mouth leaving him lying there with his tongue waving in the air.

"You little slut, David! Now fill my hole, it's begging you!"

David smiled and grabbed his erect dick and lined it up with Will's hole.

"Wait, I have an idea! Follow me…"

David grabbed Will and led him in to the cooking room.  
>David grabbed some chocolate sauce and sprayed it over Will's hairy hole, licking it off in seconds.<br>David pushed all the cooking equipment off the surfaces and placed Will down open-legged, revealing his tight, wet hole once again, David had already lubed it with his tongue so he eased his cock inside Will.

"SHIT! You're so tight Will!"

Will screamed in ecstasy as David rocked back and forth inside him.  
>David covered his fingers in chocolate while he fucked Will and slid them into Will's mouth.<br>He sucked it clean.  
>Will grabbed the flour and threw it over each of their bodies.<p>

They were dirty, dirty boys.

As Will faced David and watched him fuck him, he started jerking himself off slowly.  
>David slapped Will's hand away and instead wrapped his own mouth around it, licking the slit and sucking on the head.<br>He fucked Will hard at the same time until it was all too much for both of them and they came everywhere.  
>They made out for a bit before hitting the showers in the boys locker room.<p>

Mike stood behind one of the shower stalls watching them both wash each other's cocks.  
>Once they left, he grabbed Puck's jockstrap that had been left behind and smelt it while rubbing his huge asian dick up and down until he came onto Finn's locker.<br>He loved sneaking around school after hours.

"Blaine?"

The warblers surrounded the small boy one by one greeting him.  
>Kurt and him had recently agreed that him and Blaine were close as ever but they could be intimate with whoever they were sexually attracted to.<br>Kurt couldn't join him because he had after school exams.

"You must be Blaine."

A tall, hot warbler with a smug grin approached Blaine, giving Blaine an instant hard-on.

CRAP.  
>He was looking!<p>

"Um, hi, your name is…"

"Sebastian Smythe, the new guy in charge around here. You wouldn't mind _coming_ with me for a second would you?"

Blaine noticed that Sebastian said 'coming' in a strange but seductive way and decided to follow him.  
>As soon as he left the room, Sebastian dragged him into another room and shouted "SPYING EH? TIME TO BE PUNISHED!"<p>

Blaine stood with his mouth open wide, when Sebastian grabbed his ass and slapped it, causing him to groan.

"AGAIN!" He screamed.

"Say please."

"Please Sebastian! Please fucking spank my ass – hard!"

Sebastian smiled "Good boy."

Sebastian smacked Blaine's ass harder than before,

"FUCK YES!"

Again and again Sebastian slapped Blaine's ass until Sebastian got bored.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, just as hard as I spanked you!"

"So, weak then?" Blaine teased.

Sebastian grabbed the lube and covered his fingers in it.  
>He slid one finger. Two fingers. Three fingers!<p>

"SHIT. You're so fucking tight Blainey!"

He didn't care if the others heard, if anything it turned him on even more.  
>Blaine's hole was as stretched as it could be (and that was only with fingers filling it), so Sebastian pulled a condom over his dick and shoved it in, nice and rough!<p>

Blaine squealed.

"Shit! Sebastian you're huge!"

He was on all fours, begging for more.  
>Sebastian started banging in to his hole continuously.<p>

"Fuck Blaine. You like this? My cock in your tight little ass?"

"I fucking love it Sebastian!"

Sebastian grabbed around Blaine's waist until he gripped on to his huge erect cock.  
>He started wanking Blaine off quickly while fucking his asshole.<p>

"SHIT!"

Blaine sprayed his load all over the classroom floor, his ass tightening around Sebastian's cock.

"BLAINE!"

Sebastian came inside Blaine and pulled out, throwing the condom into a bin and pulling his pants up.

"This is my new favorite classroom!"

Sebastian said, laughing.

"Come back and spy any day Blaine, next time I might even bottom if you're good…"

Blaine stood there open – mouthed. He would definitely be _coming_ back here.  
>After recovering they both left with large grins on their faces.<p>

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are love… still. Again – I'm sorry It takes me so long to update, next one will be up quicker! Also, have you noticed how Mike's been seeing everyone fuck? I wonder what he's planning… Next chapter will be… SINN! Thanks again xxxxx

P.S. Tell me if you want Kurt in this because I'm not sure…


	4. Sinning In The Pool

Title: Nude Erections  
>Author: MikeChangsAbs<br>Rating: Mature  
>Pairing: New Directions Boys<br>Summary: The boys of new directions are gonna fuck. Alot.  
>Warning: Slash and Language<p>

**Author's Note: **The Mike chapter is getting closer and there will DEFINITELY be more David Martinez so don't worry. Thanks for the reviews and the bigger majority DON'T want Kurt to be in it so… Well enjoy, here's some Sinn for you guys (Thank **Xsinning** for the suggestion)!

"1,2,3 DIVE!"

Sam was lifted into the air above the water and then thrown back in again.

His tight swim trunks showing his whole package.

Finn stood at the side with his mouth wide open.

After the routine ended, everyone left apart from Finn and Sam who had decided to stay behind for a bit more practise.

Sam didn't notice Finn until he emerged from the stands, in only tightie-whities.

"Hey Sam, I couldn't stop thinking about your huge, wet dick in my ass so I decided I'd pay you back. What do you say, wanna have a pool fuck?"

Sam's eyes lit up and then he swam to the opposite side of the pool.

"Come get me Finny."

Finn dived in and swam as fast as he could to get to Sam.

When he emerged by Sam, he was dripping wet and panting heavily.

"Bend over,"

Finn instructed Sam

"time for you to be spanked."

Sam did as he was told and leant over the side of the pool.

Finn raised his hand and hit Sam's bubble butt.

Sam let out a squeal that slowly turned into a moan.

"Again! Again!"

Finn smacked Sam's ass again just a little bit harder.

"Stop teasing me Finn! Just hit me nice and hard!"

Finn raised his hand and smacked Sam's tight ass.

"Fuck!" Sam cried.

Finn bent down and kissed it.

"You OK? Want More?"

"Yes please."

Finn repeatedly hit Sam's ass and bent over and kissed it to stop the pain.

Sam finally couldn't take it any more,

"Fucking hell Finn, I want your dick in my mouth and my hole and I want your cum all over me!"

Finn looked surprised but then pulled his briefs off.

After tossing them to the side, he pushed Sam's head under water and allowed his huge mouth to devour his cock.

Sam took it all.

He bobbed his head up and down on his cock until he felt Finn pulling him back up.

Sam took a deep breath when he was allowed back up.

He pushed Finn over the edge of the pool so his cock was above the water.

He spat onto Finn's cock before he slid the shaft into his mouth once more.

"MAILMAN. MAILMAN."

Sam laughed at Finn's chants before licking a trail from the bottom of his dick to his hairy asshole.

"Can I fuck you already? I want to hear you scream!"

Sam pulled Finn back into the pool before leaning over the edge like he had done whilst getting spanked.

Finn licked at Sam's hole once or twice and put one finger inside of him, so he could hear Sam scream.

He couldn't be bothered with the rest of his fingers so he would just stretch Sam with his dick.

He slid his whole tongue as far as it could go inside Sam.

He could feel Sam pushing his ass down onto his tongue so he pulled away.

He grabbed his huge 9" and hairy cock and slapped Sam's already red ass.

Sam couldn't take it any longer as he felt the tip touch against his hole so he pushed back as hard as he could and caught Finn and himself by surprise.

Finn grunted from how good it felt and Sam screamed from being so full and stretched.

"SHIT FINN! WHY HAVEN'T _YOU_ FUCKED _ME_ BEFORE!"

Finn smiled as he found his rhythm and pumped into Sam.

The force at which Finn was pushing into Sam was causing the water to splash around them.

Once or twice, the water hit against Sam's balls causing him to groan.

Finn loved how Sam felt around his dick, he was surprisingly tight and the pubes tickled his dick.

"Shit Sam so tight. Different position?"

"Fuck yes Finny boy!"

Finn jumped out of the pool and dangled his legs over the edge.

"Sit down Sam!"

Sam jumped out and sat on Finn's dick, facing away from him.

"Sh-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-it"

Sam was bouncing so hard he couldn't get his words out.

Finn laughed and pulled him off.

He instead sat him on his dick facing him and he bounced up and down.

Finn and Sam's lips crashed together and their tongues met.

Sam wanted as much of Finn as he could get so he sucked his face off.

"Oh-h-h my god! I'm gonna cum!"

Finn carried on bashing into Sam's prostate, trying to make them both sticky.

After one more hard thrust into Sam he exploded his load over Finn's muscular chest.

"SHIT!"

Finn groaned before spilling his load inside of Sam.

Sam stayed on Finn's dick for a little while longer, wanting to stay there forever, looking into Finn's gorgeous eyes.

Finn trailed his fingers in Sam's load and sucked it off.

"You taste good."

Sam grinned and said

"Your dick taste good. And you fuck brilliantly!"

Finn smiled and kissed Sam on his large lips,

"We should go hit the showers." Finn suggested.

Sam looked confused and pointed at the large pool behind them.

"Oh – right!"

Sam got off Finn's half-erect dick before jumping into the pool.

Finn followed with a big splash.

As they washed each other, they made out and got hard again.

"Shall we fuck again?" Sam asked.

Half an hour later, Finn and Sam left the school with large smiles and cum on their faces...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that **Xsinning!** Just thought I would mention that the next few chapters will be Mike with someone else so if you don't like him, wait a while for the super orgy that is _**cum**_ming your way…


	5. Finn

Title: Nude Erections  
>Author: MikeChangsAbs<br>Rating: Mature  
>Pairing: New Directions Boys<br>Summary: The boys of new directions are gonna fuck. Alot.  
>Warning: Slash and Language<p>

Authors Note: I'M BACK! Hopefully for good but I might not be, I literally can not cram in any time to write this at the moment but I can't sleep so…there may be more delays but let's just try and enjoy the story for now. Here is the first of the hot Mike chapters.

Mike's list was complete.

After seeing almost every hot boy in the glee club fucking, Mike had made a list of people he needed to fuck.  
>He sat on his bed planning his actions for the next few days.<br>First was Finn.  
>Mike imagined his long, thick dick and his cock got hard just thinking about it.<br>The question was, how did he get into Finn's pants?

The bell rang for the end of the day and Mike quickly ran to the corridor where Finn's locker was.  
>There he was, as tall and hot as ever.<p>

"Hey Finn."

Mike strode past Finn, stopping when he _accidentally _bumped into him.

"Hey Mike, what's up dude?"

Mike grinned and said

"Oh, nothing much. Apart from the fact that I saw you, Sam and Puck fuckin' in the choir room last week."

Finn looked stunned and he stood, frozen to the spot until Mike pulled him close and whispered,

"I want you to fuck my hole Finnyboy!"

Finn looked relieved and turned on.  
>Grabbing Mike by the arm, he dragged him out in to the parking lot where his car was parked and they both quickly climbed in.<p>

"We can go back to my place, Kurt's gone to Blaine's and mom and Burt are away for the week, so we can be as loud as we fucking want!"

When they pulled into the Hudson-Hummel's drive, Finn and Mike stumbled out of the car doors in excitement, nearly forgetting to lock it afterwards.  
>As soon as the front door swung closed they were all over each other.<p>

Finn was tugging at Mike's tight, sweaty vest so he could get to Mike's chiselled abs and Mike was trying to unbuckle Finn's belt.  
>After they had both successfully finished removing each others clothing, Mike sat down on the couch and pulled Finn down with him by his tight butt-cheek.<br>He started on Finn's lips, biting and sucking on every bit of flesh he could feel and then he slid his tongue in and explored the inside of Finn's mouth, loving every part of it.  
>Finn was moaning and gasping as Mike slowly slid his tongue out of Finn's mouth and licked down his jaw.<p>

Finn decided to give Mike some pleasure and grinded their dicks together for the first time.  
>Mike's eyes flew open in utter delight at the feel of Finn's still-not-fully-hard-dick grinding against his own.<br>It was just how he imagined it, HUGE!

Mike couldn't help himself, he left a small sloppy trail of kisses down Finn's toned chest - stopping to suck on one of Finn's nipples and lick one of his abs – until he reached Finn's 9" cock.

He looked at it in amazement for a second before fully deep-throating it.  
>Finn did not expect Mike to be so skilled in giving head and screamed in ecstasy when Mike's soft lips reached the bottom of his shaft.<br>He could feel Mike's nose burrowing into his pubes and he loved it.  
>Mike wanted to stay there for ever, his mouth full of Finn's cock and the musky locker room kind of smell filling his nostrils.<p>

He hoped Finn would be filling his hole soon because at the moment it felt so empty.  
>He slowly shifted back up the shaft before sliding his head all the way back down again.<br>Over and over again, the tip of Finn's cock reached the back of Mike's throat, not causing him to gag in the slightest.

Finn was so lost in pleasure that he didn't realise he had already cum down Mike's throat and Mike had swallowed every last drop.  
>Mike slid his mouth off Finn's cock, giving the head a kiss before attacking Finn's lips once again.<br>Finn loved the taste of his own cum, but he would love the taste of Mike's more.  
>He slid down Mike's chest, reaching down to touch Mike's perfect balls.<p>

"Um, Finn?" Mike said.

"You only get to taste my cum, if you fuck my ass first."

Finn liked the offer and was definitely up for round 2.

"Let's take this one upstairs…" Finn smirked.

His knees were weak from his orgasm, but he still managed to make it up the stairs knowing that in a few minutes time, he would be fucking that tight Asian hole he'd wanted to fuck for the last three years.  
>Mike and Finn smashed through Finn's bedroom door and jumped onto the bed grinding their cocks together.<br>Finn had already become hard again and was ready to fuck Mike... hard.

"Condoms? Lube?"

Mike asked, eager for Finn to be inside him.  
>Finn reached over to his bedside cabinet and pulled the items out of a draw, nudging his 11" dildo to the side.<p>

"Let's do this Finnyboy" said Mike in his most sexy voice.

Finn pulled on the condom and Mike squeezed a handful of lube on his hand and rubbed it all over Finn's prepared cock.  
>Finn bent Mike over and separated his cheeks before leaning in and eating his tight Asian ass out.<br>It was delicious, he could of eaten it for every meal.  
>The smell and taste together made Finn's dick twitch.<p>

"Fuuuck! Finn cummon!"

Mike was starting to get desperate and Finn found it really hot.

"Okay okay, here I cum…"

Finn eased his cock into Mike to let him get used to it.  
>Before sliding halfway back out and slamming back in.<br>It was like him and Mike were made for each other because he found Mike's prostate straight away.  
>He was at the perfect angle to hit Mike's sweet spot every time and it made Mike see stars.<p>

"Does it feel good Mike? Feeling Finny's big cock in you after all this time? Huh?".

Mike couldn't speak.

The mixture of Finn hitting his G-spot and how fast he was slamming into him made Mike just groan and grunt.  
>Finn smiled and kept on smashing into Mike, loving how tight Mike's walls were.<br>Finn tried to utter  
>"I'm gonna cum"<br>but all that came out was a strangled moan.

Mike's eyes fluttered open as Finn slowed down and then slid out, tossing the condom aside.

"Now I've cum twice, it's time for me to taste you…"

Mike smiled.

"Sure, but we're gonna do it my way."

Mike pushed Finn down on the bed as he said this and dangled his balls over Finn's mouth.  
>Finn knew exactly what to do and began licking and sucking them.<br>Finn pulled Mike a little bit lower down by the hips so he could fit both balls in his mouth at the same time.  
>Just about managing, Finn sucked as hard as he could until his face went red.<br>Mike had gone back to not being able to breathe until he felt the sensation of Finn's mouth around his ball sack.  
>Then he felt a strong hand around is dick, pulling it down until he felt a warm, wet tongue on the tip of his dick.<p>

"Oh yeah, Finn. How much of my tasty dick can you fit in your mouth?"

Finn answered this by slowly devouring every inch of Mike's 7" dick and swirling his tongue around it.  
>This one action caused Mike to scream and cum straight into Finn's mouth.<br>Finn savoured every last rope of cum that landed in his mouth.

"When did you get so good at sucking cock?" Mike asked Finn.

"I could ask you the same question!" Finn replied, laughing.

They both lay on Finn's bed, naked for a while, just cuddling together.

That's 1. Mike thought.

A/N: Once again, sorry about the delay and hope to write again sooner... At least Puck's next...


	6. Puck

Title: Nude Erections  
>Author: MikeChangsAbs<br>Rating: Mature  
>Pairing: New Directions Boys<br>Summary: The boys of new directions are gonna fuck. Alot.  
>Warning: Slash and Language<br>Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or Chord's trouty lips…. It's sad because they could be so useful….

A/N: Hi, I told you I probably wouldn't be back for a long time and once again, I am sincerely sorry. Hope this piece of filth will help you forgive me… This chapter is for Wanna Be Starting Something for being so nice in the reviews (and the PMs)! Also, once you've read this chapter and if you're still feeling smutty, go and check out '_Gay Directions'_ by _Gleefulter!_

Mike watched from around the corner as Puck approached his locker and opened it.

A small note fell out and Puck bent over, showing his perfect round ass to Mike, to pick it up.

The words  
>'<em>Meet me under the bleachers during football practice'<br>_had been scribbled down on it.

Puck didn't have a clue who it could have been from but he wasn't up for football practice so as he and the football team made there way to the field, he quickly slipped away.

Once he reached the bleachers, he found a nervous looking Mike staring at him, a bit too intently.

"Oh, hey Mike, did you leave this note in my locker?"

He showed Mike the note.  
>Mike nodded and pulled a sad face.<p>

"What's up dude?" Puck asked him.

"Well lately, my asshole has been feeling really lonely and I thought, from what I've seen in the showers, your thick, hairy cock would be a good friend for it."

Mike grinned up at Puck to see his reaction, which was a large grin spreading over his face. Puck caught on and said

"Hmmm, what's your asshole like? Would my cock like it?"

"Well, it's really tight, it loves being licked by warm, wet tongues and it really, really, really loves cock!"

Mike and Puck both started laughing and Mike decided to cut to the chase,

"I saw you, Sam and Finn having sex in the choir room and I fucked Finn yesterday. Now, you're gonna fuck me."

Puck was happy to fuck Mike, he'd always wanted to taste some Asian asshole, let alone have his cock in there.

Mike just said

"OK, lets do this then!"

and they smashed there lips together, Puck immediately dominating Mike.

He stuck his tongue down Mike's throat and explored the inside of his mouth.

They stayed connected by their lips for about 5 minutes, hardly able to breathe.

They started to really get into it and lowered themselves onto the floor, still making sure there tongues were brushing past each other, making each other groan and grow harder down in their pants.

Mike felt Puck's hard-on dig into his leg and he realised how huge Puck's cock was.  
>It didn't even feel fully hard yet and it was still probably over 9"!<p>

Mike couldn't resist and he took his hand away from feeling Puck's ass and palmed Puck's cock through the fabric.

Puck's groans started getting louder and louder until they were so loud that the football team could of heard any minute.

"Shhh" Mike said in between the sloppy kisses.

Puck continued to make the loud groans so Mike took his hand away from Puck's cock and concentrated on getting his clothes off.

He tugged at Puck's loose t-shirt until it was coming over Puck's neck and Puck's body was free.

Mike couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was the one of the hottest bodies he had ever seen in his life.

His nipple ring was the first thing that caught Mike's attention so he went straight to sucking and licking at the nipple with the ring on.

Puck decided he had to let Puck-a-sauras free because his jeans were getting so tight it was starting to hurt.

As Mike trailed his tongue down Puck's hairy chest, stopping at his abs to admire them and lick every inch of them he could sees, Puck started to unbuckle his belt and lower his trousers.

This immediately caught Mike's attention and he licked the rest of the way down to Puck's achingly tight boxers.

He put his mouth around the outline of Puck's cock and sucked it – hard.

Pre cum seeped through the shorts and Mike licked at the area where it appeared.

Mike's hand slowly slid inside them before Puck slapped it away and said

"Your turn to get naked." As sexy as he could, although Mike knew he struggled to get the words out because of the amount of pleasure he had just been through.

Mike knew it was only fair and decided to strip for Puck, pushing him away and lifting up the very bottom of his v-neck, painfully slowly.

Mike saw the longing look in Puck's eyes and decided to pull the rest of the shirt off, revealing his equally beautiful, but less hairy, body.

Puck couldn't believe those abs.

He'd seen them before in the gym and the locker room, covered in sweat and it gave him an instant boner every time, but he knew this time, he would get to touch them and lick them and do so much more to them.

Mike rubbed his nipples for a few seconds to turn on Puck even more before licking his finger and trailing down over his abs until he made it to his belt.

He quickly pulled it off and dropped his jeans to his ankles.

Puck's eyes grew wide and his mouth watered.

It was fully hard and his boxers were nearly ripping because they were so full of cock.

Puck had finally met someone with a bigger cock than him!

They both stood there, only in their boxer shorts, both extremely turned on.

Puck's hands flew to Mike's abs and Puck was finally touching what he had dreamed of so many times.

He got on his knees and licked them all over, covering them in saliva, making them glisten in the sunshine.

Know Puck had got that out of the way, he shoved Mike to his knees and whipped out his 11", fully hard cock and discarded his boxers .

It was so long, so thick, so hairy, so… PERFECT.

Puck slapped it on Mike's cheek a few times, letting Mike take in the smell, the wonderful musky, penis smell and the slight smell of sweat.

It was Mike's favourite smell ever and he knew his lips had to be covering at least 2" of that cock with his lips soon or he would explode.

He grabbed onto Puck's cock, which was still slapping against his face, and swiped his tongue over the head.

Puck groaned in ecstasy and shut his eyes, if he looked at the sexy-Asian-footballer-dancer that had his tongue on his cock, he would shoot his load into his mouth, and he didn't want that just yet, not before it was in between those sweaty, hairy bum cheeks that Puck so wanted to grab and squeeze.

By now Mike had let more of the cock in his mouth and he was sliding his head back and forth over the top half of Puck's cock, not ready to deep-throat it - just yet.

He sucked on the head and took in the taste, the taste he thought about every time he jerked himself of thinking of cock.

He decided it was time to take more cock in his mouth so he let the rest of Puckzilla slide down his throat.

Puck's whole cock was in his mouth and he couldn't believe it!  
>11" inches of rock hard cock in his own mouth.<p>

Puck wanted Mike to go faster so he grabbed the back of Mike's head and pulled it up and down his cock.

Mike didn't care, he just played with Puck's balls while he got face fucked and loved every second of it.

Puck moaned and then let out a muffled  
>"shit"<br>and Mike understood that Puck was about to cum – not before it was rammed all the way down his ass.

Puck grabbed Mike's perfect dancer hips and swung him around, facing out in to the fields on all fours.

"You see those hot, sweaty football players Mike? You're gonna watch them while I fuck you. Look, there's Finn, and Sam and Karofsky! Remember how long and thick Finn's dick was as it slid out of your asshole? Imagine Sam and Karofsky's huge boners slamming into you at the same time, cumming inside you?"

Mike answered all of Puck's dirty talk with a turned-on look and a groan as he imagined what Puck had just said.

"Hey dude, got any lube?"

SHIT!  
>Mike had left it in his locker.<p>

Mike shook his head and Puck smiled saying

"Lucky for me, that means I get to taste some Asian ass before I fuck it!"

Mike laughed and stuck his ass out even higher in the air, his ass begging to be filled by anything.

Puck leant over, kissing Mike's cheeks before spreading them wide and licking his asshole.

He devoured it.

He licked all around it before slowly sliding his tongue inside it, stretching Mike wide.

Mike couldn't believe how good it felt and never wanted it to end, so when he felt Puck's tongue leave he was disappointed.

Puck swiped his tongue over it one last time, loving the taste, before slapping Mike's ass and grabbing his cock.

"You're all nice and wet Chang, ready for Puckzilla to enter?"

Before Mike could really respond, Puck slid his cock inside Mike.

Mike thought Puck would enter him gently but Puck was eager and he slid all the way in, brushing Mike's prostate.

"HOLY FUCK!" Mike screamed, not realising he'd said it until it had echoed around the football field.

He saw the footballers look around but they saw nothing.  
>Coach let them take 5 and it was a hot day, so they all decided to pull the top half of their kits off. Mike could only see Sam from where he was, well, being fucked.<p>

He grabbed his own cock and started jacking off furiously, to the sensation of Puck slamming his cock down his tight ass and the image of Sam's chiselled abs, dripping with sweat.

"Oh fuck Noah Puckerman, your cock is so big!"

Puck laughed it off with a 'I know' kind of face before really focusing on pleasuring Mike.

"Hey Mike, I think your enjoying Sam's abs more then you're enjoying my cock up your ass, so I think it's time to switch it up a little bit."

Puck lay on the floor, his cock standing up high in the air, ready for Mike to impale himself on.

Mike loved this position and grabbed onto the bleachers above him, lowering himself down.

Once his ass was being tickled by Puck's neat pubes, and Puck was buried deep inside him, he pulled himself up into the air again.

He had super strong muscles so he could lift himself fully off Puck's cock, before sliding all the way down again, getting the reward of Puckzilla brushing against his g-spot.

Sweat was dripping down onto Puck's abs and Puck couldn't take it much longer.

He looked around, seeing Mike's asshole swallow his cock up and the feeling of it and the hot teens on the field, dripping with sweat, tossing a ball to each other, and the smell of sex in the air, and the taste of Mike's asshole still on his tongue and the memories of the threesome with Finn and Sam and, and…. Mike lifted himself into the air, freeing Puck's cock one last time before Puck exploded with cum all over Mike's thighs and all over his own muscles.

Mike released the bleachers and lay on top of Puck, licking every drop of cum that had been released.

Once Puck was shiny clean, he ducked down and sucked his cock one last time, savouring the taste and lapping up the cum that was still flowing out.

"Well, I better go…" Puck said.

Mike looked at Puck with a horrified look and realised Puck had a huge grin on his face

"Just joking, I'm gonna suck your Asian cock until you cum down my throat."

Mike just lowered his cock into Puck's mouth and let it rest there for a few seconds, knowing Puck loved it.

Puck then started to realise he wanted more of Mike's, around 13/14" dick in his mouth so he slid his mouth over it until it was grazing the back of his throat.

Mike was so horny that the little graze sent shivers down his spine and then his cum shot down Puck's throat.

Puck was so unprepared that he didn't swallow it, there was so much of it, that it filled Puck's mouth and dripped down his neck, reaching his nipples.

Mike pulled his dick out of Puck's throat and gave him a long, hard kiss, tasting his own cum on his lips.

Once Mike and Puck were all cleaned up (Mike sucked the cum off Puck's nipples and off his neck and then they made out for ages), Puck asked

"Who else are you planning to fuck then Mike?"

Mike turned to him, saying

"Everyone. But first Sam and Blaine."

Puck stood there for a minute, his eyes glazing over and Mike knew he was imagining it.

Mike laughed and patted Puck on the shoulder before saying,

"We better get out of here before anyone notices."

Puck agreed and started walking with Mike across the field where the rest of the football players were going in too.

Mike looked at him and noticed he had some cum on his chin but he thought it was hot and didn't tell him.

Sam watched as the two emerged from the bleachers and immediately saw the small spot of cum on Puck's chin.

He knew exactly what they had just done!

He looked at Mike to see he was looking back.

They both wanted each other - badly!

Blaine was standing in the locker room when they came in, waiting for Finn to ask him if he'd seen Kurt.

When Finn said no, he started to exit, but not before he saw the cum on Puck's chin, and Mike slapping his ass subtly as he headed towards the showers.

Mike and Blaine exchanged a look of lust as Blaine turned the corner.

Mike stood in the locker room, wondering which one to fuck next, or how he would fuck them both at the same time.

A/N: Seriously though, I love Pike. Also, do you want Bike Chanderson or Sike next? Or do you want Bike ChanderSike – I know I do! Reviews are always love. Favourites and alerts are too.

Cumming up for the Mike Chapters-  
>BlaineSam  
>Rory<br>Will/David Martinez  
>Sebastian<br>Super Orgy

Missing Anyone?


	7. Sam

Title: Nude Erections  
>Author: MikeChangsAbs<br>Rating: Mature  
>Pairing: New Directions Boys<br>Summary: The boys of new directions are gonna fuck. Alot.  
>Warning: Slash and Language<br>Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the cocks on Glee.

A/N: Hey, sorry once again about the long break, i kind of gave up on this story but then got horny and decided to start again! Too much information? I don't care! Last chapter I asked whether you wanted Sam or Blaine or both and the majority decided they wanted Sam and Blaine separately because they are both so hot and deserve their own chapters-I agree completely. You also decided you wanted Sam and Mike to fuck before Blaine and Mike do so… Here is Sam and Mike fucking.

Sam was at home, lying on his bed, jerking his cock off when his phone rang unexpectedly.

It was Mike. Sam was grunting and moaning as he answered it.

"Hey Mike, what's up?"

Sam brushed over the tip and moaned loudly in to the phone causing Mike's dick to twitch.

"Are you okay Sam?"

"Uh, yeah, fine" Sam lied.

"So, anyway, I was just wandering if you wanted to crash at mine this weekend because my family are away and I'll be really really lonely."

Mike bit his finger on the other end of the line and tried to sound seductive. Sam was so turned on, he gripped his cock harder and stroked it faster.

"Um, yeah that would be cool! I've gotta go now though, bye."

Sam threw his phone to one side, forgetting completely to hang up, so when he reinserted his fingers back up his ass, stroked his cock a few more times and came all over is chest and hands screaming "FUCK ME HARDER MIKE!", Mike knew he would be inside Sam's pants _very_ soon.

Mike and Sam were lying naked on top of each other on Mike's kitchen table, kissing passionately.

This was the start of their sixth fuck of the weekend (not including hand jobs and blowjobs!) and it was only Saturday morning!

They had tried it in many different ways and styles – on Mike's bed, on the stairs, on the kitchen counters, on the couch, against the wall and now on the kitchen table.

They were both rock solid again and were grinding furiously against one another, seeing who could make the other squeal the loudest.

Sam was winning.

Mike was making the highest little squeaks and groans Sam had ever heard and it made him grind into Mike even harder.

After giving each other large amount of hickies, they got themselves into the 69 position and began to suck on each others dicks.

Sam was swallowing all of Mike's cock and even managed to squeeze one of his hairy balls inside his mouth too, it was one of the best cocks Sam had tasted in a long time.

It was slightly salty from all the pre-cum and still had some cum on it from their last fuck session.

It was _so_ long and _so_ hard and smelt really manly too.

On the other side of the table, Mike was trying to fit his lips around the bottom of Sam's solid length, the pubes tickling his nose and making him that much more hornier.

Sam's cock was so big it was unreal.

It had a huge length and girth and was touching the back of Mike's throat, sending little beads of pre-cum straight down his throat.

After a long time of sucking each others impressive cocks, they decided to do something else – that something was Sam rimming Mike.

He threw Mike's legs wide apart, letting them dangle over the sides of the table.

He gripped onto Mike's tight, smooth ass and licked a trail up from his balls to his tasty hole and up his abs, savouring the taste of sweat and sex.

He licked some lines up and down before fully concentrating on his delicious arsehole, ready to be licked clean.

Sam rimmed around the edge causing Mike to shiver and then plunged his warm and wet tongue in, Mike's walls clenching around it.

"FUCK SAM, YOUR TONGUE IS SO WET"

Sam smiled and carried on devouring Mike's asshole, letting the pubes stick to his tongue at the same time.

His tongue managed to reach Mike's prostate which caused Mike to scream the house down and grab around for the back of Sam's head, forcing his face deeper in between his cheeks and his tongue further inside him, brushing harder against his prostate causing yet another orgasmic scream.

"I'M GONNA FUCK YOUR ASS SO HARD!"

Sam said after an intense rimming session.

"BUT I WANNA BE ADVENTUROUS THIS TIME… I KNOW, I'M GONNA SUCK YOU AT THE SAME TIME AS I FUCK YOU!"

Mike thought it was impossible but when he was lying on his back on the table, with Sam slowly sliding inside of him and at the same time leaning his head forward to suck on Mike's erect cock, Mike was amazed.

"WOW SAM, THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!"

Sam began to pick up the pace pounding into Mike's tight hole while sliding his mouth up and down Mike's cock.

Mike was in heaven as he watched Sam blowfuck him and thought he would help Sam out by thrusting into Sam's mouth.

Sam enjoyed the feeling of smashing into Mike's prostate and hearing Mike scream with pleasure at the same time as having Mike's huge cock sliding back and forth inside his mouth.

He knew Mike couldn't possibly last much longer so he started to really pleasure Mike.

He played with Mike's nipples with his hands while sucking his cock as hard as he could.

He smashed extra hard into Mike, making sure to brush against his g-spot and just as he thought, Mike shot his huge load straight down his throat and his asshole squeezed Sam's cock so tight that Sam couldn't help but explode inside Mike, still with cum shooting down his own throat.

He shot around six loads inside Mike and swallowed around eight loads of Mike's cum.

They lay on top of each other and made out for a little while before they were hard as rock again.

"Where do we start now then Sammyboy?"

"How about in the shower?"

"I like your thinking".

A/N: I'll try as hard as I can to write the next chapter before I go on holiday! Who's ready for some Blaine Anderson cock? Also, reviews are love and inspire me to keep writing and I'll eventually get round to writing your suggestion if you've asked for one – unless it's really disgusting and i feel physically sick while writing it (and that doesn't happen very often when i write about men having sex with each other!) xx


	8. Blaine

Title: Nude Erections  
>Author: MikeChangsAbs<br>Rating: Mature  
>Pairing: New Directions Boys<br>Summary: The boys of new directions are gonna fuck. Alot.  
>Warning: Slash and Language<br>Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anyone or their cocks on glee.

A/N: Hi guys, I'm so sorry that I take such big gaps in between my writing and I hope my smutty goodness is worth the wait! I don't know any ways of making it up to you so if you want, PM me stuff, I'll answer anything! By the way, all the hot pairings and threesomes and orgies you guys are asking for, I'll get to them eventually! I was going to do Rory/Mike next chapter and then changed my mind and decided to have the huge orgy with everybody instead! Also, one last thing, this whole story is set before everybody leaves, and I'll find a way to work the new hot characters in like Brody! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

McKinley High School was empty – apart from the two teens in the choir room that were practicing their vocals.

Blaine had volunteered to help Mike after he had seen him and Puck going at it under the bleachers the other day.

He'd been constantly hard since and he knew Mike would be up to having some fun.

Kurt just wasn't enough these days, he needed more, and he knew he wanted some Asian right now.

"So, how was football practice the other day?"

Blaine decided to ask, hoping Mike would understand what he was getting at.

Mike look confused and then his eyes widened and he blushed slightly.

"Uh, it's been pretty… hot recently."

Blaine nodded slowly.

"What I saw was definitely pretty hot – your sweaty, tight Asian balls bouncing up and down as Noah shoved his meat deep inside you!"

Mike just decided to respond with a deep, wet kiss which Blaine returned.

Blaine broke the kiss to say

"You do realise I always bottom, so _you_ are gonna have to fuck _me _this time."

Mike was horny as hell so he just mumbled an "ok" before locking their lips together again.

Blaine and Mike were so distracted in their kiss that they didn't notice themselves crashing to the ground in the middle of them removing each others clothes.

"Fuck Mike, let me feel your abs."

Mike carried on shoving his tongue down Blaine's throat in the middle of pulling off his only remaining piece of clothing to reveal his six-pack to Blaine.

Blaine's mouth made an "O" shape before he went back to attacking Mike's neck and lips and rubbing his hands over every millimetre of Mike's chest.

Their cocks rubbed together as they did this causing them both to let out strangled moans.

Blaine broke the kiss again to say

"Enough kissing. Lets get to the fucking!"

"Whoa, whoa slow down. You do realise the whole school is empty. We could fuck each other wherever we wanted!"

Blaine grabbed Mike by the hand and, naked, they ran out in to the corridors.

Blaine found his locker in the corridors and opened it.

"Place that perfect ass of yours down in there and I'll take care of your cock."

Mike did as he was told and Blaine got to work on deep throating the beautiful dick that stuck out in front of his face.

Mike picked up one of Blaine's bowties from his locker and swung it around his neck pulling it and forcing Blaine to get his mouth around his cock.

Blaine looked up at Mike as he slammed his head down his meaty cock.

Blaine loved everything about this.

He loved the way Mike was so forceful.

He loved the way Mike's cock tasted.

He loved the fact that he was about to get fucked by **Mike Chang**.

Blaine licked Mike's cock all over as it was repeatedly shoved down his throat.

The fact that they were doing this in the middle of the school corridors made both their cocks throb harder.

"Blaine, time for me to prepare your cute little butt."

Blaine nodded and took one more mouthful of Asian cock, savouring the taste, before he lay on the cold school floor and opened his legs nice and wide for Mike.

Mike grinned and looked down at one of his favourite sites, a man waiting to be fucked.

When Mike bent over to lick the delicious site in front of him, Blaine stopped him and said

"You do realise I'm a dirty little boy and I came prepared."

Mike looked up with his tongue hanging out and bent back down to have at least one swipe of Blaine's hole with his tongue before he got up and placed his cock in his hand.

His cock was still wet from Blaine's blowjob so he just slowly slid into Blaine.

"Fuck yeah Mike, I love having you inside me, it feels so right!"

Mike moved in a bit further before sliding nearly all the way back out and then shoving it right back in again.

Blaine let out a scream that only a porn star would make and then went back to moaning and wriggling on the floor.

"I want more of you Mike. Gimme more."

Mike didn't know what else to do so he fingered himself and then placed his fingers into Blaine's mouth.

This was more than Blaine expected so he devoured Mike's fingers, sucking on each one, taking in all the flavours and then begging for more once again.

"Okay slut. But I'm gonna cum soon."Said Mike.

Blaine nodded and then waited while getting his prostate fucked for his fingers.

Once Mike shoved his fingers into Blaine's mouth again, Blaine sucked them clean once again.

The sight was about to make Mike cum.

Mike slid out of Blaine and said

"I know exactly where I wanna cum all over you!"

He grabbed Blaine by the hand and pulled him in to Principal Figgins' office.

He pushed him on to the table and climbed on top of him, dangling his balls in his face.

"Suck."

Is all he had to say before Blaine filled his mouth with Mike's balls, sucking on them as hard as he could.

Mike was in heaven as he did this and could last no longer.

"Blai-"

is all Mike could get out before he sprayed cum all over Mike's face and all over Figgins' office.

Mike let out a moan and leaned his head back.

"Um, Mike. Could you-"

He didn't have to finish the sentence before Mike leant down and took all of Blaine in his mouth, inserting his fingers in to Blaine too.

Blaine bounced up and down on mike's fingers, remembering the taste and shoved his cock into Mike's mouth at the same time.

"Fuuuuck!"

Blaine said as he took his cock out of Mike's mouth and shot his load all over Mike's abs.

"They look even better than before!" said Blaine.

They both laughed and then returned to the choir room, putting their clothes back on.

"So, are you planning to fuck every boy in Glee?" Asked Blaine.

"Well, kind of. I've already fucked a few and I have an idea how to fuck the rest – all at the same time. Do you want to help?"

"Sure, if it means i get cock too i'm in!"

"Great! Here's the plan."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and will update as soon as possible. Remember to review and say who you want after the super orgy – I hope someone suggests Brody to be honest because he is sooo hot! Also Jake Puckerman, hot or what? PM me! Thanks xx


	9. The Orgy

Title: Nude Erections

Author: MikeChangsAbs

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Every man that's been in glee because I can.

Summary: The boys of new directions are gonna fuck. Alot.

Warning: Slash and Language

Author's Note: I am so sorry! I've been so busy lately and I'm gonna admit that I was also really lazy and I just never knew when to write this or publish it but hopefully the chapter itself will make up for the lack of glee porn. Oh and by the way, any of you confused about when this is set, just pretend they're constantly in their senior year but the new characters are still joining. Also, I know this is a smut story, but there is a tiny part where I couldn't help but put a pairing I love together and make them boyfriends. Oh and btw, i know its ridiculous the amount of times these boys cum in a row in this story but ya know - that's smut for ya! Ok I'll stop talking now so you can finally read this piece of filth you've all been waiting for! x

PS. There shouldn't be any spelling errors but if there are just ignore them! x

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters involved in this orgy.

It was finally time for Mike's plan to be put into action:

No. 1 – Finn

In the changing rooms after football practise, Mike asked Finn

"Um Finn, could you come here for a second?" and Finn nodded.

He casually strolled over to Mike as the other guys stripped down, turning both of the teens on.

Mike started to strip naked too as he made conversation with Finn.

"So, you know this week's assignment,"

Mike pulled the top half of his kit off, revealing his sweaty, gleaming muscular arms and abs.

Finn gulped at the sight but replied "Um yeah, Dynamic Duets"

He let out an uncontrollable groan as Mike started to pull his shorts off, revealing his thin jockstrap.

Mike was loving Finn's reactions and continued to talk, knowing he was turning Finn on.

"Anyway, do you wanna duet, I mean we'd be pretty…good…together don't you think? Imagine my hips swaying back and forth while you're making sweet moans- I mean music with your mouth!"

Mike said seductively, no longer talking about any stupid duet.

Finn slowly nodded, trying to hide his boner, until Mike peeled off his jockstrap and flung it right in front of Finn.

"I should probably go…" Finn said.

Mike nodded and bent over in front of Finn, revealing his tight arsehole, before Finn swiftly made a dash for the exit.

Outside the locker room, he bumped into Blaine who seemed to be waiting for someone,

"Oh hey!"

"Hi Blaine! I'm kind of in a hurry right now so…"

"Oh sure" said Blaine, before giving Finn a huge hug and slipping a small note into Finn's pocket.

"See ya Blaine!" Finn said as he walked away, trying to hide his massive erection.

Blaine then shouted

"Oh Finn, check your pocket."

And vanished round the corner.

Finn searched his pockets until he found a slip of paper that read,

"Want cock? Of course you do whore. Boys bathroom, 3.00pm, Friday. Don't be late."

Finn stared at the note with wide eyes and then ran off to jerk off furiously.

No. 2 – Puck

Puck stood in the corridors, chatting up five girls at once when Mike and Blaine walked past.

Puck looked up at them and grinned whereas the two boys winked and blew seductive kisses without anyone else seeing.

Puck was shocked and then went back to chatting up the girls.

Mike and Blaine circled the corridors before returning back to Puck, this time stopping a few lockers away, perfectly in his line of vision and nobody else's.

The two quickly shared a passionate kiss, practically making Puck drool.

Then, when they knew Puck was in their grasp, both pulled out their solid-as-rock cocks and began rubbing them together, causing mind-blowing friction.

They looked up at Puck who was no longer listening to a word of what the girls were saying and gestured to him to come over.

He didn't move until he casually dismissed the girls, strolling over slowly, pretending that he didn't want those two cocks rammed as far up his ass as they could go.

"What the fuck guys?" He asked.

Mike and Blaine both just replied with moans as they came over each other, making Puck crack and say,

"What do I need to do to get in on this?"

Mike swiped his fingers through the cum and put it in Puck's mouth.

"Boys bathroom, Friday, 3.00pm sharp. If you don't show up, you'll be missing out on a shitload of cock."

With that Mike and Blaine pulled their trousers back up and headed to the bathroom to clean up their mess.

No. 3 – Sam

During algebra, Mike got Sam to join in with the orgy with one simple paper airplane.

Mike was sat at the very end of Sam's row so he has to wait until the teacher turned round to chuck the paper airplane to Sam.

It flew over everyone's heads and hit Sam on the head.

He looked down the row to see who had chucked it and saw Mike sitting there with a big smile on his face.

Mike had written "Hey Sam, remember the other weekend when we fucked ALOT?"

Mike watched Sam's face as he read it with a grin, hiding it from other people's views.

Sam sent the plane back with a scrawled message "Of course I do. That was fucking hot!"

Mike was glad that Sam enjoyed it because he was definitely going to enjoy an orgy.

Mike sent it back over to Sam having written "So you'll be coming on Friday to the boy's bathroom?"

Sam read this message and was a little confused.

He wrote back saying "What's happening Friday?" which was exactly what Mike had wanted him to say.

His final message to Sam was "I guess you'll just have to show up at 3.00pm this Friday – oh, and bring lots of condoms."

The bell rang and Mike collected his things and left the class.

Sam would be there.

No. 4 – Rory

Rory Flanagan.

Mike knew that kid was gay, it was so obvious.

He would practically suck Finn's dick during Glee, but Mike had never done anything with him before.

He wanted him at the orgy but it was going to be tricky to convince him to come (no pun intended).

He would have to do something very clever to get him to join in – or maybe not.

"Rory, are you gay?" Mike asked, plain and simple.

"Of course not!" Said Rory, blushing furiously.

"Oh please, yes you are, and I don't give a shit. I just wanna fuck you HARD and so do most of the guys in glee club!"

"Really?" Rory asked, trying to hold back a grin.

Mike nodded in response and Rory added "Well to be honest, I am gay but I'm not ready to tell anybody just yet…"

Mike laughed at this.

"You think we are? We haven't told a soul about what we get up to, its our dirty little secret."

Rory was amazed.

"That's great! When do I get cock then?"

Mike knew immediately he was a slut… and he liked it.

"Friday,3.00pm,boys bathroom."

"Got it. And Mike, I just wanted to thank you for this opportunity because I'm actually still a virgin."

"My pleasure, literally." Mike said and walked off, thinking about how tight Rory would be.

No. 5 - Will 

"Fuck yeah, just like that David! I like your big cock inside me! Bryan shove your ass in my face right now! Dustin, suck Bryan's cock! Fuck, Carl, eat Dustin out!"

Will Schuester was bouncing on top of David Martinez whilst eating Bryan Ryan out and watching Carl Howell eat Dustin Goolsby out while Dustin was sucking Bryan Ryan's cock– this was the life.

He made sure that with every bounce, David's rock hard cock was balls deep inside him.

"I'm gonna cum Will" Said David.

"Yeah, me too." Said Bryan.

"Ok. On the count of three we all cum on each other. 1…2…-"

The doorbell rang just as they were all about to explode.

"FUCK!" Shouted Will.

"I've gotta get that guys, but don't have any fun without me!"

Will dismounted David and pulled on a robe still fully erect and ready to shoot his load.

When he opened the door to see Blaine and Mike standing there, he was first surprised and then worried about them noticing his extremely obvious erection.

Sadly for Will, that was the first thing they both noticed.

"Hi guys! What brings you two here?"

Will forced a grin and pretended to be happy to see them, when secretly he wanted to slam the door on their faces and return to the naked men upstairs.

"Well, actually, we need a favour."

The four men upstairs were getting impatient and after five minutes of waiting they couldn't help it and David shouted "Will! Come on, I need to cum in that tight, sweet ass."

Downstairs, Will had just agreed to meet the boys in the boys bathroom on Friday at 3.00pm when they heard this.

"You can bring that slut and whoever else is up there with you too." Said Mike as he was leaving, trying not to laugh.

Will couldn't believe what had just happened but said bye to the two boys anyway and hurried back up the stairs.

"There you are sexy!" Dustin said and Will pounced on the bed and lowered himself straight onto David's cock, simultaneously devouring all of Bryan's.

"FUCK WILL!"

Both men cried out and David shot his load inside of Will, groaning and groping Will's chest and nipples, touching whatever he could.

Will continued sucking Bryan's cock until he screamed Will's name and unloaded all over Will's face and in his mouth.

Will licked his lips and swallowed the cum with a grin on his face.

Dustin Goolsby squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists as he squirted his jizz all over Carl's back who also exploded with cum after feeling this.

"Time for us to return the favour."

Said the boys to Will and they all bent over and took in any part of Will's cock that they could see.

Bryan licked down the length and swallowed the head, David lapped at Will's hairy ball sack, popping one of the balls in his mouth every few seconds, Carl licked around the bottom of the shaft and Dustin made out with Will.

Will let out an orgasmic moan into Dustin's mouth and covered all of the men in cum.

"There's more of that to come on Friday." Said Will.

"What?" Bryan asked, very confused.

"We're gonna be getting through a lot of cock in the boys bathroom at school. There's an orgy going on!"

Bryan, David, Dustin and Carl were first shocked, and then excited to suck some twink cock and pound some sweet ass!

Will laughed at their reactions and then cuddled up with all of them on Will's bed and fell asleep.

No. 6 & 7 – Sebastian and Jesse

Just when Mike thought he had every guy he wanted and more, Blaine made two brilliant announcements.

One was that he had convinced his brother Cooper to join in on Friday and the other was that he knew a hot, gay warbler called Sebastian who would definitely join in... With a little persuasion.

Next stop, Dalton Academy.

As Mike walked through the large wooden doors of the school, with Blaine following closely behind, every student's gaze was set on him.

They were either gay and they thought he was hot, or they were straight and they thought he was hot.

Blaine whispered to Mike where to go in the corridors before a familiar face interrupted.

"Why if it isn't Mike Chang, come to spy have you?"

Mike was confused,

"Jesse? I thought you went to Carmel High?".

Jesse grinned "Yeah I did, but then I found about this school. The glee club at this school is friendlier and less work, making me the star by a long-shot. Also I'm gay, and if you haven't noticed, most of the guys here are gay meaning more cock for me. Anyway, why are you here?"

"I've come to see Sebastian, could you to take me and my friend here to him?"

Jesse nodded and lead the way until they came to a stop at a door marked "69".

Mike giggled and knew that this Sebastian guy must be quite a slut.

Jesse knocked once before opening the door, letting a boy who wasn't Sebastian leave with cum splattered over his face.

"Hello?"

A voice came from inside the dorm room.

"Yeah it's me Jesse, I've brought some people who wanted to see you. They're from McKinley."

Jesse lead the two into Sebastian's bedroom to find him tied to his bed with handcuffs completely naked.

"WOAH!" Mike couldn't help shout, "Your cock is huge!"

Sebastian laughed before gesturing towards the handcuffs.

"Sorry about this, my last client likes role play but the bastard didn't unlock these handcuffs!"

Mike got the key and freed Sebastian from his bed but before he knew it, Blaine was bending over and taking all of Sebastian's cock in his mouth.

Jesse looked at Mike and Mike looked at Sebastian who's face looked confused but then his expression changed to pure pleasure.

"Uh Blaine, was this the 'persuasion' you were talking about?" Mike asked and Blaine just nodded whilst giving Sebastian head.

"Oh my god! Shit! Oh fuuck!" Sebastian moaned as he filled Blaine's mouth with cum which was swallowed within seconds.

Blaine wiped his mouth with his sleeve and said "Did you like that?Just like good old times hey?"

"Fuck yeah I did!" Sebastian replied.

"Show up at McKinley on Friday and go to the boys bathroom at 3.00pm, we'll be there waiting."

Blaine said, heading out the door already.

Before leaving the dorm room, Mike pointed at Jesse and said

"You're coming too. No questions."

And with that the two boys left the building.

No.8, 9 & 10 – Brody, Jake and Ryder

It was Friday.

Orgy day.

Throughout the day, several of the boys exchanged awkward glances with Mike who was extremely excited.

He couldn't use his locker all day because if he opened it, his huge stash of condoms, lube and sex toys would spill out and that would be difficult to explain.

He watched the clocks nervously – .

Just one more lesson.

As he walked along the corridor, he noticed two extremely hot boys with Puck that he had never noticed in his life before, they must have been new to the school.

"Hey Puck! Who are these two guys?" Mike asked while nodding at the two boys.

Puck replied "Oh, well this is my half-brother Jake and this is his friend Ryder Lynn."

Mike was shocked, "I never knew you had a half-brother Puck…"

"Well, I only just found out! It's weird huh?"

Mike nodded slowly "Puck can I have a quick private word?"

Puck nodded and stood to the side, away from the other two. "Get them to come to the bathroom at 3.00pm ok?"

"Yeah sure, I only met Jake last week and I've already sucked his cock! Turns out he's gay too, and his cock is huge! And Jake said he's done some stuff with Ryder so I'm sure he'll be up for it too."

Mike was ecstatic.

"Thanks man! I owe you one!"

"No way! I'm coming to this orgy right? If anything, I'm the one who owes you one!" Puck said, patting Mike on the back before he walked off.

Mike walked to his last lesson, happy that he had just added another two boys to his mega orgy and that there was only one more hour until all of that beautiful cock.

The bell rang and the last lesson was over.

It was finally time for the orgy - but first he had to collect his supplies.

He stood by his locker until the halls were empty and began to turn his lock when Rachel came round the corner.

"Mike!" Rachel called.

Shit.

Mike turned around to see her walking towards him with a smoking hot man with huge muscles.

"Mike! I was wondering if you could show Brody round the school because I've really gotta go and he's transferring here officially on Monday so he needs to know his way around and-"

"Rachel! Calm down. I'll show him around."

Rachel thanked Mike and then disappeared off around the corner once again.

"Listen Brody, you're hot, I'm hot, loads of guys waiting in the boys bathroom are hot. If you've never fucked a guy or been fucked by a guy, it's the best feeling ever. So help me with these things and follow me because we're already running late."

Brody was speechless and just did what Mike asked because he always had been curious about gay sex and new experiences could always help with his acting career.

And also Mike was fucking hot!

He started shoving handfuls of lube and condoms in his pocket and sex toys in his bag before following the hunky Asian man.

The boys ran through the corridors until they finally reached the boy's bathroom…

The Orgy

Mike walked into the bathroom with Brody, making sure to lock the door tight, and looked at the large group of hot but confused men standing in front of him.

"Hi guys. You might not have known this was going to be an orgy, but yeah… that's what this is."

Some of the men gasped at this, while others just got more excited and began to eagerly grind up against each other already.

"Firstly, here's the supplies."

Mike chucked the bag of condoms, lube and toys in to the middle of the room and Brody emptied his pockets and bag.

"Also, you might not all know each other but who cares! I think we can all agree that everybody in this room is fucking sexy! So lets fucking fuck!"

Mike watched the group of men as they decided who they were going to approach first.

Finn, who had pitched a huge tent in his trousers, was the first to break the ice, as he walked up to Brody and started to passionately make out with him.

The Anderson brothers followed their lead as they also began to start kissing and grinding their hard cocks together, whilst Jake and Ryder were already undressing each other.

Sam, Puck, Rory and Sebastian were topless already and rubbing each others muscles which were glistening with sweat, making the boys even hornier.

Rory was licking each and every one of Sam's perfect abs, Sebastian was being Puck's submissive bitch and sucking his nipple ring making Puck scream out of pure pleasure, and Sam was sticking his tongue down Puck's throat.

Puck watched as Ryder ripped his little brother's shirt off and got to work on his pants, waiting for the monster boner similar to his own to bounce out and slap him in the face...which was exactly what it did.

Bryan Ryan stripped naked while Carl Howell spanked his ass and planted rough kisses and a few hickeys along his neck.

Jesse, who was a former student of Dustin Goolsby, was being taught a lesson and had Dustin's tongue down his throat while they each pulled off their clothing.

This left Will and David Martinez who were already completely naked and happily kissing in the corner of the toilets but then noticed Mike who was all alone and they willingly invited him over for a threesome.

The only noises heard in the next few minutes were the sound of lips crashing together and wild moans and groans.

Karofsky was the last person to be leaving school due to a serious gym workout and he had only minutes before he would be locked in so he quickly rushed to the exit - however a certain noise coming from the mens bathroom caught his attention.

He could hear loud moaning and definite sex noises so he peered through the keyhole and got a huge surprise.

He could just about see Finn and another extremely sexy man with huge muscles and a six pack making out completely naked with huge boners that were pressed tightly against each other.

He could also see Mike in only his boxers having a threesome with Mr Schue and Mr Martinez!

Karofsky could not believe how turned on he was and pulled his hard cock out and began to jerk off knowing that nobody would catch him.

Back in the bathroom, everybody was happily making out, grinding, sucking cock and eating ass(Jake and Ryder) until Will looked at his watch and announced,

"Everybody, the school should be empty by now - who wants to fuck around school?Take what you need from in here, grab someone to fuck, maybe two,and go for it! We'll all see each other around school so just keep swapping and sucking and fucking - sounds good right? We can meet in the cafeteria to cum but if you think you've got more than one load, feel free to cum more than once!"

Everybody mutually agreed and unlocked the bathroom door to find Karofsky on his knees with a huge throbbing cock in his hands.

Sam spoke up

"Do you wanna join by any chance?"

Karofsky's smile grew huge and he followed Sam off into the school.

Puck and Jake were the next to leave, Puck with his finger up Jake's ass, which Finn and Ryder thought was incredibly hot and followed in their direction.

Rory watched them walk off and decided he wanted Finn's cock in him so he ran to catch up.

Cooper, Carl and Bryan walked off holding hands and asses whilst Dustin and Jesse ran to the closest classroom extremely ready to fuck.

Sebastian,Blaine, Will, David, Mike and Brody were the last ones to walk off into the school, their cocks throbbing and their asses ready.

"Yes, put another finger in there! Ooh yeah, one more, ugh FUCK YEAH!"

Karofsky was bent over over on the bleachers with Sam shoving three fingers inside his tight, delicious asshole, which was now ready for Sam's meat.

"Are you ready for my cock?"

"Fuck yeah! I want it so bad Sammy, ram it down until it touches that sweet spot! Make me scream!"Karofsky screamed.

"Get me wet first slut." Sam said while slapping Karofsky's face with his cock.

Karofsky opened his mouth and allowed Sam to slide in and out, face-fucking him until he was nearly cumming.

"Lick my slit." Sam ordered.

Karofsky stuck his wet tongue out and dragged it along the head of Sam's penis, savouring the slightly salty taste of precum and making Sam groan loudly.

"Bend over, now!" Sam said, pushing Karofsky over a seat and looking at his sweet little hole before slamming his cock deep inside him.

"Yes Sam! I've wanted this for so long! Whenever you bend over at the water fountain, I always check out your sweet round cheeks and dream of them sitting down on my lips and me devouring your man pussy! FUUUUUCK!"

Sam was listening to what Karofsky was saying and getting harder and harder so he drove his cock into Karofsky harder and faster with each thrust.

"Yeeeeeeeees!" Karofsky said as Sam pounded his ass. "Sam, let me bounce on that impressive cock PLEEASE!"

Sam pulled out and lay down on his back, allowing Karofsky to lower himself onto his hard, wet cock.

Karofsky spread his ass as wide as he could with hands and slid down onto Sam, making the hottest sounds Sam had ever heard and rubbing his hands over Sam's abs that were glistening with sweat.

Karofsky started to slowly bounce up and down but wanted more, so he slammed his ass down to the base of Sam's cock before sliding all the way back up and then repeated it faster and harder.

"I'm gonna cum! Holy shit your cock is perfect Sam! But I don't wanna cum yet..."

Sam nodded and slid out of Karofsky, smiling and saying "You've got one tight ass! You should join in more often."

Karofsky smiled and said "I would fucking love that!"

Sam giggled at how gay Karofsky was and then they made out on the bleachers before heading inside to find more cock..

Meanwhile in the lunch room, Jake was sucking Puck's cock while Puck watched Finn treat Ryder and Rory like his little cock slaves.

"Fuck little bro, since when have you been such a talented cocksucker?"

Jake looked up at Puck after licking all the way up his shaft "Why do you think Ryder is round at our house nearly every single day?"

Puck thought that was pretty hot as he checked out Ryder's hot body and imagined him and his brother sucking each others cocks, eating each others asses and fucking hard while he sat downstairs.

"Oh my god Finn your dick is a monster!" Said Ryder as he and Rory tried to suck as much of it as possible.

Finn laughed and said "You'll be glad it's so big when I'm fucking your perfect little asses! But for now, suck my cock you little whores."

Ryder and Rory could hardly wait until Finn fucked them and got back to sharing the cock.

Rory had one side and Ryder had the other so they decided to make out with Finn's delicious meat in between.

Ryder shoved his tongue across the head of Finn's penis and stuck it in Rory's throat who sucked on Ryder's tongue and Finn's shaft,

"Oh fuuuck, you two little sluts sure know how to put on a show! But now, Ryder I want you to have a go on your own "

Ryder obeyed Finn and slowly took the head of Finn's cock in his mouth before Finn grabbed him by the hair and shoved him all the way down to his balls making him gag.

"Well done Ryder, you're deepthroating my cock! Rory kiss me, now."

Rory, who was distracted watching and wanking off to Jake wrapping his mouth around Puck's huge cock while jerking off his similarly massive cock, turned around to see Finn patting his knee.

Rory sat down on his knee, making sure his hole was rubbing against it, and started licking Finn's neck and nibbling on his ear.

He planted hickeys in places where they wouldn't be seen and stuck his tongue down Finn's throat.

"Hey Puck, mind if I borrow your little brother to prepare Ryder for my cock?"

Puck nodded and spanked Jake's ass when he stood up to prepare Ryder.

"I guess it's time to prepare you too Jakey boy." Puck said, following Jake over to the three other boys.

Ryder was still getting used to deepthroating Finn's huge length, but found every time he slid his mouth down until his nose was pressed up against his neatly trimmed pubes, it was definitely getting easier!

Ryder had been so distracted with sucking cock that he hasn't realised Jake had his tongue inside his asshole.

Ryder jerked Finn's wet cock off while he turned around to take a look at the hot scene behind him.

Jake was eating Ryder's ass out and licking his hole, whilst his brother Puck had three fingers sliding in and out of Jake, making him moan in to Ryder's hole.

When Ryder turned back around to get back to the cock, he saw Rory bouncing up and down on two of Finn's very large fingers.

"I think everyone's ready now!" Said Finn so Puck and Jake stood up and got into their favourite position - cowboy.

Jake slid down onto Pucks huge cock immediately and began to jack-off his own cock too while he bounced up and down.

"Fuck Jake! You're such a hot little twink you know. I've just thought, this might hurt my back but it will be worth it and your cock is so big it won't be that hard..."

Puck leaned his head forward while Jake bounced on his cock and just about managed to lick the head of Jake's cock.

"Holy shit that was hot! Do it more..." Jake begged and Puck licked his cock once again.

Jake carried on bouncing so that Puck's cock was balls deep in him every time and made sure Puck was licking at his head.

Whilst Jake was in pure pleasure, Finn had Ryder and Rory both bent over in front if him.

"Hmm, who deserves my cock first?"

Ryder begged Finn to go first but Finn just spanned his ass and told him he would decide.

Finn looked at both the asses and just decided to fuck Ryder first anyway, but didn't tell either of them.

"Both of you, close your eyes."

Rory and Ryder squeezed their eyes shut until Ryder felt something huge pressing at his entrance.

"Hooollyyyy SHIIIIIIT!" Ryder turned bright red and screamed as Finn pressed further inside him.

"Shut up you little whore and take my cock like a man! Rory get on your knees and suck Ryder off."

Rory obeyed Finn's orders and started to suck on Ryder's cock while Finn was still fitting into Ryder with his enormous and thick meat.

"Well done Ryder, you took my cock like a good little boy. Now I'm gonna fuck you deep and hard as your reward!"

"Thank you Finn" Ryder said through moans as Rory was still on his knees with one of Ryder's balls in his mouth.

Finn started painfully slowly sliding in and out but before Ryder knew it, Finn was balls deep in Ryder and fucking his prostate hard. Ryder was shouting Finn's name at the top of his voice and screaming profanities, whilst His cock was slapping Rory in the face while he was trying to suck on it.

Behind the threesome, Puck know had Jake bent over a table and was smashing into him from behind.

"Puck I wanna- no I need to cum!" Moaned jake but Puck wouldn't allow it because it would spoil the fun.

"Here have this." Puck pulled put of Jake and picked up his pants and pulled a bright purple dildo out of one of his pockets.

"Sorry not that!" He continued searching until he pulled out a shiny silver cockring. "Put it on, it'll make your orgasm the best orgasm you've ever had, i swear!"

Jake slid the cockring on and them bent over the table, presenting his stretched asshole,

"Nahh little bro, If I carried on fucking you I would cum in seconds hottie! I'm off to fuck some other people. Ill see you in a bit to have the best fucking orgasm of your life!"

Jake smiled and shook his head. Best. Brother. Ever.

"Room for one more?" Jake asked the other three boys who immediately allowed him to join.

"Rory, it's time for me to fuck that sweet little ass of yours." Finn said while pulling out of Ryder who let out a moan.

"Ryder, he's all yours!" Finn said whilst spanking Rory's ready ass and sliding in.

Ryder stood up and shoved his tongue down his best friend's throat, who was jacking both their cocks off in one hand.

They moaned into each others lips and Ryder started to play with Jake's nipples.

"Oh god Jake, you're so hot! I want to rim that ass of yours and then fuck you!" Jake smiled and said "I'm all yours."

They arranged themselves into the 69 position so they could eat each others asses out. Jake sat on Ryder's face and then bent over and lifted Ryder's legs to attack his hole.

"Fuck your ass is delicious jake, it smells so fucking good too!"

"God Ryder, if I could only eat one thing all day, it would be your boy pussy!"

The two boys carried on licking each others holes while Finn ploughed Rory's tight ass.

"Finn, gimme more! I want more of you inside me, it feels so good!"

Finn laughed and said "You're such a little slut aren't you? You like my dick in you? Want it harder? Faster?"

"YESS!" Rory cried.

Finn picked up his speed

and made sure each thrust was deeper and harder than the last.

"Oh fuuuuuuck!" Finn shot his load inside Rory and slid out of him.

"Good job I didn't use a condom hey?" He said as he knelt down and licked Rory's hole until his cum leaked out.

"But Finn? What are you going to do now?" Rory asked.

"Another guy! I'm 18, I've got lots more where that came from! I'm gonna go find some more cock."

Finn stood up and walked off and Rory looked over at the other two who seemed happy devouring each others holes. Rory rubbed his throbbing cock a few times over this sight and then also left the lunch room.

Ryder licked around the edge of Jake's hole, loving the musky taste and smell. He slowly prodded Jake's entrance with his tongue before plunging into the already-stretched hole.

Jake's whole body stiffened and he screamed in delight.

He returned the favour to Ryder by reaching for the purple dildo Puck had pulled out earlier and sucking it, then ramming it deep inside Ryder.

The two boys lay there in the 69 position in pure pleasure, moaning each others names and sucking and licking whatever they wanted.

"Ugh Jake I'm gonna cum!"

Jake stopped fucking Ryder with the dildo and stood up, letting Ryder's tongue fall out of his hole.

He helped Ryder up and then whispered deductively into his ear "My brother taught me to wear a cockring, it helps." Jake nibbled Ryder's ear and then left, Ryder shortly following suit, eager to bust a nut.

Meanwhile in the choir room, Cooper was bent over the piano with Bryan and Carl's fingers inside of him.

"Yeah, lube me up real good! Fuck me with your nice thick fingers!" Cooper yelled as he grabbed tightly to the piano.

Bryan and Carl scissored their fingers inside of Cooper's extremely tight hole, making him moan and shout.

"Get them further in! Make my hole big enough for your cock." He managed to say in between rushed breaths.

They pushed further in and stretched his hole wider until he was ready to be fucked and then flipped him onto his back on top of the piano.

Carl whispered something to Bryan which he seemed to agree with and then Bryan lubed his cock up for Cooper's whole.

Carl sat on Cooper's chest and let his cock fall on his face and waited for him to take the hint and suck it... Which he did.

"Mmm-MMHH!" Cooper was enjoying sucking Carl's dick and then suddenly felt Bryan's cock slip right inside him and immediately rub against his sweet spot.

Cooper screamed around Carl's cock which sent vibrations through his body and made him flinch from the sensation.

"Sit up Cooper. Time for your surprise!" Carl said as he lifted Cooper up and lay underneath him.

"What surpri- FUUCK!" Bryan had slid back into him as usual but then Carl had also shoved his cock in next to it.

They began to slide in and out simultaneously making Cooper nearly blackout and causing unbelievably hot friction between their two dicks.

"Fasterfasterfasterfasterfaster!" Cooper begged as he threw his arms around and hit them off the piano keys.

Bryan and Carl had their arms around each other for support as they pushed their cocks in as fast as they could without hurting Cooper.

Bryan was holding one of Cooper's legs in the air and Carl had the other, spreading them apart to access his wet and open hole easier.

"Ohgod yesss!" Cooper let out reaching out to gripe their muscular, toned chests.

"Stand up Cooper, lets do this doggy style!" Bryan said while slowly sliding out of his hole.

Cooper stood up and Carl directed him to bend over so his elbows were resting on the piano keys.

"Now you can moan in tune with the piano." Carl smirked as he jerked his cock off once or twice.

Bryan smacked Cooper's ass, leaving a bright red handprint and then positioned his cock ready for entry.

Carl stood next to Bryan and gripped Cooper's firm cheeks whilst rubbing his cock head against Bryan's.

They both re-entered the warmth of Cooper's tight entrance and got back into the same rhythm as before.

Cooper bounced back and forth as the two men fucked him and his elbows bashed against the piano keys. He let out moans which were so loud that they actually drowned our the sound of the piano.

"Shitfuckshitshitshit! You feel so good next to me Carl!" Bryan said as both of their throbbing cocks fucked Cooper side-by-side.

"Ohgodguys! StopImgonnacumohfuckshitimcumminguhhhhhh!"

Cooper sprayed a huge load over the piano keys which became sticky immediately.

Cooper's hole tightened around both of the cocks which crushed together and leaked huge amounts of pre-cum.

They both slid out of the increasingly tight hole and Carl said "Fuck! Well nice to meet you Cooper and hope to see you later and that you'll be able to cum again."

Cooper smiled and said "Have you seen all those guys? They'll get me hard in a few seconds! In fact there was a particular guy that I wanted to fuck, I'm gonna go find him now, see ya later."

Carl and Bryan said bye to him and then Bryan said "I've gotta go find that guys brother, he nearly made me cum by just winking at me in the bathroom!"

The two men then left to find more fuck buddies.

"I've been such a naughty boy." Jesse said biting his finger and sitting at the desk.

Dustin sat at the teacher's desk and said "Yes you have! You can either do detention or..."

Jesse slowly stood up from his chair, still completely naked and fully hard.

"Or what sir?" He asked, already getting on his knees under the desk.

"Suck my cock you naughty boy!"

Dustin said, shoving Jesse's head in the direction of his cock.

Jesse gripped the base of Dustin's cock and licked a trail up the precum covered shaft.

Dustin clenched his eyes shut and grabbed onto Jesse's loose curls.

"Yesyesyesyes! Suck my fucking cock! Get it all nice and wet for me!" He groaned.

Jesse gagged on the medium sized dick until the tip was touching the back of his throat and his lips brushed against his slightly unkept pubes.

"Ivegottafuckyourightnow!" Dustin cried out, not knowing if he could handle Jesse sucking his dick any longer.

Jesse tore open a condom with his teeth and then put it in his mouth.

He got back on his knees and deep throated Dustin's cock once, covering it with the condom and then standing up and bending over the desk once again.

"Im ready for your cock. Fuck me sir." Jesse said, making Dustin crumble and plunge his 7" dick inside of Jesse.

"You like that Jesse? You like your teachers cock deep inside that sweet little ass of yours?"

Jesse was lying on his back, facing Dustin as he ploughed his hole.

"Imagine me fingering my hole as I grade your tests. Jerking my cock off under the desk without you realising. Shooting my load while you're standing outside, waiting to enter my class. I bet you'd like that wouldn't you Jesse?"

"Yeyeyesye!" Jesse uttered out while he pushed his ass back onto Dustin's cock, wanting all he could get.

Dustin pulled out of Jesse and pulled the condom off.

"See ya! Sorry to be so sudden but you're too hot and I didn't want to cum!"

Jesse didn't mind, he'd just been fucked by his old teacher who he used to have wet dreams about.

In the corridors, Sebastian,Blaine,Will,David,Mike and Brody were naked and grinding their boners on each other.

"Brody I really really wanna fuck you!" Said Blaine as he checked him out.

"I'd be more than happy for that to happen" Brody replied and so Blaine grabbed the lube,smeared it on his fingers, and spread Brody's cheeks.

"I love your fucking ass!" Blaine said as he fingered Brody's delicious-looking pink hole.

Mr Martinez moved over to the two boys and began jerking them both off. "Holy shit you both have nice thick cocks!" He said in his charming accent.

Will was having a threesome with Mike and Sebastian when he decided it was time for some penetration.

He grabbed some anal beads which he had brung with him off the floor and bent Sebastian over, plunging them deep inside him.

Mike got on his knees and played with Will's unbelievably hairy ass, admiring it at the same time.

By now Brody was lying on his back on the floor and Blaine was pounding into him while David was bouncing on top of Brody's extremely erect cock.

Pools of sweat formed on Brody's toned chest from David as he bounced on Brody's cock as if his life depended on it and Blaine rubbed his hands up David's chest as he destroyed Brody's cute little virgin ass.

Now Mike had inserted his cock into Will while Will was penetrating Sebastian who was jerking his cock off just over Brody's face, his balls drooping onto his nose.

Brody stuck his tongue to lick Sebastian's balls which were bouncing back and forth across his face as Will slammed into Sebastian

"Ohhhhhhhfuuuuuuucck!" Brody screamed as he felt Blaine erupt inside his ass, causing him to shoot his load up inside of David who made a masculine grunt and came all over Brody's perfect torso.

All three boys let out a sigh before Blaine slowly began to rock back and forth inside Brody once again, his cock becoming erect almost immediately.

"Blaine! Oh fuck Blaine! Keep doing that!" Brody screamed as he pushed his hole back around Blaine's length.

David dismounted Brody and left them to it while he went and sucked on Sebastian's cock.

This pushed Sebastian over the edge too and he emptied his load down David's throat.

"YEEEEESSS!" He screamed as he felt David's tongue lapping up the remaining cum.

Sebastian's tight hole clenched around Will's throbbing cock and squeezed it dry of his cum.

Will screamed as he did this and felt Mike also shoot inside him, giving him a strange warm feeling inside.

"Fuuck! That was hot, I better save some jizz for later" Will laughed as they all pulled out of each other, cum leaking out of each of their assholes.

David got up off the floor and licked his lips, spanking Mike's ass at the same time.

Blaine pulled out of Brody and licked at his asshole, enjoying the taste if his own cum leaking out.

"Wow Brody! I could go all day with that fine piece of ass but I wanna try a bit of everything if you know what I mean" Blaine winked at Brody and gave him a hand to get up.

The group of men carried on walking down the corridor looking for other guys to fuck, their cocks all once again hard as fuck.

As Puck walked down the school corridors looking for another partner to fuck, he spotted Brody on his knees in front of Will, Mike and Jake licking at Finn's balls and also Ryder lying with his legs spread open and Cooper eating his ass out.

He didn't want to join in with anyone - he wanted to have someone to himself to fuck nice and hard!

"Puck! Get over here!" Karofsky was standing at the end of the corridor gesturing for him to follow as he turned a corner.

Puck followed after him to eventually find him sitting in the teachers lounge.

"You know we're not allowed in here" Puck said.

Karofsky nodded and said "I know but I'm feeling naughty..."

Puck walked up to Karofsky and spanked his ass.

"Naughty boys need to be punished!"

"I know! So why don't you punish me a bit harder?" Karofsky teased, making Puck spank his muscular butt cheeks once again.

Puck and Karofsky were already naked so puck bent Karosky over and spanked the rim of his ass with the head of his cock.

"Mm, why don't you punish me by shoving that fat juicy dick down my little tight asshole?" Karofsky half-begged.

Puck leaned forward and nibbled Karofsky's ear, whispering "I think we both know that that wouldn't really be a punishment...more of a reward!"

Puck slid a condom over his length and lubed it up, and then poured some lube over his fingers and opened Karofsky's hole so he could fit his monster cock inside.

"Uuuh, my god just fuck me already! PLEASE PUCK!"

Puck let Karofsky beg for a little while longer before slamming his whole 10" inside Karofsky, not even letting him get used to it.

Karofsky screamed out of pleasure before Puck pulled out a jockstrap he had been using and shoved it inside Karofsky's mouth.

"That'll teach you to be quiet!" Puck sniggered.

Puck carried on ploughing into Karofsky's tight entrance, making Karofsky moan into the jockstrap.

Puck raised his leg into the air to adjust his angle and carried on fucking Karofsky, hitting his g-spot and making him spit out the jockstrap and scream for more.

"I told you to be quiet! I think I need to teach you a lesson..."

Puck digged through his discarded clothes and pulled out a medium sized dildo.

He lay on the floor and told Karofsky to ride his painfully hard cock.

Karofsky spread his cheeks and lowered himself on top of Puck's monstrous cock, clenching his eyes shut and letting out a moan only a porn star would make.

Once Karofsky had picked up a steady rhythm, Puck aligned the lubed up dildo with Karofsky's hole and made him bounce on his cock and the dildo.

Puck stared at Karofsky, waiting for him to slide down on to the waiting cocks.

Karofsky took a deep breath and slowly slid down onto the two heads, already feeling extremely stretched and full.

Slowly and steadily, he let his asshole devour the two waiting cocks, feeling like he was in heaven afterwards.

"HolyshitPuck! I'm so full!"

Karofsky uttered out in between rushed breaths.

Puck grabbed the vase of the dildo and began to slide it back out along with his own length.

As soon as they were out far enough, Puck slammed them both back in to Karofsky.

"Ahh yes!" Karosky unexpectedly exploded with cum all over Puck's hairy chest and chin.

"Holy shit Puck! Was that meant to be a punishment? That was the best orgasm I have EVER had!" Karofsky shouted.

Puck laughed "Well that's what I do! But I do feel bad about spoiling all your fun cause you've cum now."

Karofsky shrugged "Don't worry about it, i'll be hard again in a few minutes."

Puck smiled and slapped Karofsky's ass.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to get myself some Schuester!"

Karofsky followed Puck but he didn't want Will's cock, he was hungry for Blaine!

"Do you wanna know what a real man is?" Will asked Brody.

Brody and Will were naked and had been making out with rock hard boners for about a minute.

"I am a real man!" Brody said, "Look at my cock!"

Will looked down and shook his head.

"You have a huge cock Brody and it looks really delicious! But being a real man isn't about cock size - I'll show you what a real man is!"

Will pushed Brody against a locker in the corridor and started to lick and nibble on his neck before leading a trail to his chest.

"A real man doesn't mind taking control of things!"

Will groped Brody's amazing six-pack while he took his cock in his mouth.

Will began to bob his head up and down the top of the cock before slowly deepthroating it further and further.

Will savoured the delicious taste of Brody's sweaty cock and licked at the balls while he had the cock in his mouth.

Brody cried out trying to stop himself from cumming too soon.

Will stood up and bent forward, showing his wide asshole to Brody.

"A real man tries his best to make others happy!"

He grabbed Brody's cock and guided the head inside his asshole.

"Fuuuck Will!" Brody let out.

Will pushed his ass backwards and squeezed the cock in between his cute hairy butt cheeks.

"A real man doesn't ruin everyone else's fun!"

Will stopped and popped the cock out of his asshole.

"I don't want you to cum, because I would be ruining your fun. And that's not what a real man does. Do you understand now?"

Brody leaned back against the lockers and sighed, "I guess so...but will you do one thing for me?"

Will nodded.

"Make me cum when we meet in the canteen later?"

Will smiled and gave him a huge passionate kiss on the lips.

"Of course I will, because I am a real man." Will winked and walked off down the corridors.

"You like that cock in your ass? Do you?"

"Fuck yeah I love it! HARDER!"

Water continued to pour down Finn's soaped up and toned body as Jake, Mike and Finn fucked in the locker room shower.

Jake pounded Mike's tight Asian hole while Mike thrusted with a huge force inside Finn.

Jake couldn't believe how much he loved fucking Mike and inserted an extra finger in beside his cock.

After a few seconds he pulled it out and reached forward to insert his finger down Finn's throat.

Finn moaned "mmm Mike your ass is delicious!"

Mike smiled and forced his ass as far back onto Jake's cock as it could go before sliding forward and smashing inside of Finn.

Mike poured shower gel onto his hand and rubbed the cool substance over Finn's arched back.

Finn groaned at the feeling as it slowly dropped down into his hungry hole.

As Mike rubbed this in, Finn used some of the gel to live up his cock and give it am even better feeling as he jerked off.

Jake, who was extremely close after about 10 minutes of hardcore fucking, pulled out of Mike and lay on the floor

"Hey Finn, please sit on my face..."

Mike pulled out of Finn to let him do that and as soon as the tip if Jake's tongue reached Finn's ass, Jake began devouring it.

Mike was extremely turned on by this and leaned forward in front of Finn's face, begging for him to eat his ass.

Finn was happy to see Mike so horny and immediately tongue fucked Mike's ass.

As Jake slid his tongue inside Finn's ass, tasting the most delicious taste in the world, he couldn't help but spray a huge load over his dreamily muscular chest and biceps.

When Finn heard Mike groan he stood up and said "Well, I guess I should go. I've already came once, better save up my man-juice till later!"

Mike agreed "Yeah same, you just can't help shooting your load when you're surrounded by such hot people!"

Jake just shrugged "Well I was trying not to cum, but you two are just too hot!" Jake laughed his adorable laugh and all three boys left the locker room.

In the library, after Cooper had just eaten Ryder's ass out, Ryder was on his knees in front of Cooper waiting to suck on the large juicy cock in front of him.

"Mm I wish you were my big brother, I'd get to suck on your cock whenever I wanted!" Said Ryder, eyeing up the mouthwatering length staring him in the face.

"Well, you would have to do a good job, because Blaine's got that job at the moment and his blowjobs have me cumming in minutes!"

"Maybe I could come over often and help Blainey out, if I'm good enough?" Ryder asked, licking his lips.

Cooper just nodded his head and said "Go for it."

Ryder's tongue darted out and began licking the tip, groaning as the precum passed his lips.

Cooper let Ryder carry on while he sucked on his finger and slipped it slowly inside his ass.

"Ohyeahryderdontstop!" Cooper screamed out as he started to bounce on top of his finger.

Ryder began stroking his own achingly hard length, bobbing his head up and down the delicious veiny cock.

"Mmm yeah Ryder don't stop sucking my cock! Get your mouth around my sweaty balls pleeease!"

Ryder obeyed Cooper and decided to take all of Coopers thick cock in his mouth, then making sure to suck in one ball at a time to make Cooper squirm.

Coopers eyed grew wide as Ryder did this and decided to slip another two fingers inside himself.

Cooper bounced on top of his three fingers, stretching himself out, when suddenly he felt another finger enter his wet hole.

"OHMYGODRYDER!" Ryder's finger brushed along Cooper's sweet spot and he squirted several ropes of cum down Ryder's throat.

As Cooper came down from his orgasm, the two men made out before turning to leave the library for more fucking.

"Fuck Brody! Suck my cock just like that!"

Finn was lying down on his back on top of Mr Schue's car in the parking lot with Brody kneeling in between his legs, sucking his cock.

Inside the car, Will was lying spread eagle with his back on the steering wheel and Puck was jerking their cocks off together.

"Please Puck! Fill my hungry hole!" Will begged, sucking his fingers and inserting them inside him to make room for Puck-asaur.

On the roof, Brody was inserting two fingers inside Finn's asshole, whilst also sucking his perfect tanned uncut cock.

"Holy shit Brody please will you put that cock inside my ass. I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME HARD!" Finn begged.

Back inside the car, Will had just finished adjusting to the huge girth inside his tight asshole.

"Yeah Puck! I've wanted you to fuck me ever since you joined glee club! I've wanked over the thought of you bending me over in my office and fucking my brains out. Nows your chance Puckerman, impress Mr Schue." Will let out in nearly one breath.

Puck didn't reply, he just pushed Will's back against the car horn and began to thrust in and out of Will.

Above them, Brody was already fucking Finn, slamming into his ass doggy style.

They decided it would be extremely hot if they fucked on the windscreen, so they could watch the other two at the same time.

Brody pulled out of Finn and they climbed down so they were facing the other two, noticing that Puck was already slamming into Will's ass hard.

The car horn beeped every time Puck slammed his dick inside Will, which was picking up pace and soon enough the car horn was beeping every second.

Finn watched with open eyes, licking his lips as Brody fucked his ass.

"Finn, I'm gonna cum!" Brody warned Finn.

"Shoot it inside me Brody! I want your cum inside me you hot motherfucker!" Finn screamed, not caring if everyone in the area heard him.

Brody unloaded ropes and ropes of cum inside Finn's welcoming ass.

Finn was overwhelmed by this feeling and sprayed his cum all over the windscreen, while Puck watched.

Will was turned facing Puck as he was getting fucked and didn't see this amazing sight, however when he felt Puck shoot inside him he couldn't help but scream in delight and shoot his load all over Puck's face and inside his open mouth.

All the men stayed still and silent for a minute until Will thought it would be funny to turn on the windscreen wipers.

Brody and Finn quickly climbed off and began walking back inside McKinley.

Will and Puck joined them as they were walking in and Will laughed when he said "Well Finn, I don't think I'm gonna clean my car ever again because every time I see the window, my cock is gonna get so hard!"

The other guys started laughing before Puck said "You boys better get hard again quick because its time for the big finish!"

At these words, the boys got hard immediately and headed to the canteen.

"Good little brother, I'm so proud of you!" Cooper told Blaine.

Cooper and Sebastian were sitting in the canteen, with each other's steadily growing cocks in their hands, jerking each other off, as they watched Karofsky beg for Blaine's throbbing cock.

Blaine sat smugly on a canteen table, staring at Karofsky kneeling pathetically at his feet with a raging boner.

"Why should I let you of all people have my cock! I thought you hated gays?" Blaine asked.

Karofsky shook his head frantically "No! I was just covering up that I'm gay! I fucking love cock! I love sucking cock, taking it up my slutty hole and most of all I love cum!"

Blaine was shocked by this response and let Karofsky crawl over to his cock and begin licking at the tip.

By now Sebastian and Cooper were fully hard and rubbing each others cocks hard and fast.

"I always knew you were a good top Blaine!" Sebastian said, making Blaine blush and shove Karofsky's head down to his pubic hairs.

"Fuck yeah little bro! Make him suck your cock and then fuck him like the little cockslut he is!" Cooper shouted as he watched the hot scene in front of him.

Blaine grabbed Karofsky by the back of his hair and forced his head on and off his cock until he felt like he was about to explode with cum too early.

"Get on my cock. Now." Blaine said as he lay back on the table, loving the fact that someone would be eating off it during school on Monday.

Karofsky climbed on top of Blaine and plunged his asshole over the enormous cock waiting for him.

Karosky let out a high pitched groan that caused Cooper to shoot a small amount of precum.

"Fuck yeah Blaine! Fuck my asshole! I deserve this, fuck me until I can't sit down!" Karofsky said, bouncing on Blaine's leaking erection as fast and hard as possible.

Blaine arched his back off the floor as he ploughed Karofsky's ass as deep and hard as he could.

"Holy shit BLAAAINE!" Sebastian screamed as he erupted in Cooper's firm hand.

"Ohgodyeeeah!" Cooper sat with his eyes closed and his head leaned back as he sprayed his cum all over the canteen tables at the feeling of Sebastian's cum erupting over his hands and the fact his little brother was fucking a huge muscular jock a few feet away from him.

Blaine saw this and couldn't help but creampie Karofsky's ass, cum dripping back out and onto his cock almost immediately.

Karofsky screamed at the feeling of Blaine of all people's load shooting inside his warm asshole, and couldn't help but also shoot his own load all over Blaine's sexy face, making it even sexier.

"Holy shit." Karofsky said as he dismounted Blaine.

"I gotta hand it to you Karofsky, you're one hell of a ride!" Blaine said smacking the ass which still had cum dripping out of it.

The two boys approached cooper and Sebastian who were standing up with wobbly legs, their hands sticky with cum.

"You ready for the big finale?" Blaine asked everyone.

Sebastian spoke for everyone when he said "Bring it the fuck on!"

The group of guys laughed as they waited for everyone else to arrive so they could finally have the most amazing fuck of their entire lives.

David Martinez and Dustin Goolsby were stood facing Ryder, Mike and Jesse's bare naked asses, licking their lips as they chose who to dominate first.

"I'll have this little twink first." David said, smacking Mike's ass.

Dustin grinned "Well I guess that means I'll have to take care of you two!" He said as he stood closer to Ryder and Jesse.

David looked at Mike's hole and noticed it was already wet and stretched, ready for his huge Spanish dick.

Grabbing his two perfect round butt cheeks and spreading them wide, he slammed his throbbing, veiny cock inside Mike, immediately hitting his G-spot and making him squeal with pleasure.

As he did this, Cooper sucked three of his fingers and inserted them inside Jesse while he slid his long cock inside Ryder.

"Oh fuck yeah Cooper! Give me that nice hard dick!" Ryder squealed.

Ryder then decided to lean over and start making out with Jesse, who had his fingers inside Mike's mouth.

"Ohgodyeah" David moaned as he fucked Mike's perfect bubble butt.

Ryder shoved his ass back on to Cooper's cock, loving how full he felt and extremely close to cumming when suddenly Cooper pulled out of him and replaced his cock with four fingers.

Suddenly Jesse started moaning and Ryder noticed that Cooper was now ploughing his ass.

The group of men filled the room with moans as Cooper's cock thrusted in and out of Jesse's ass, Mike bounced back onto David's dick, Ryder's ass was finger-fucked, Jesse and Ryder made out and Mike sucked on Jesse's fingers.

David pulled out of Mike at the last minute and whispered to him "You don't wanna cum yet, us boys have a little thank you gift prepared for you! You'll thank me soon."

Mike stood up with a curious look on his face and decided instead to make out with David and grind his cock against him.

Cooper saw the others stop and decided to also stop and pull out of Jesse.

Jesse turned around with an outraged look on his face but when he noticed nobody else had cum was fine.

"Well boys, lets go to the canteen and meet the rest of those hunks for our biggest fuckfest ever!"

The boys spanked each others asses and then left.

Sam was walking down the surprisingly quiet corridor, looking for a certain boy in particular, when he heard a noise.

There were moans and groans coming from the choir room so he approached it curiously.

Once he reached the door, he saw Jake Puckerman sitting alone in the middle of the room fucking himself with a dildo and wanking his cock of furiously - just who he wanted.

Sam was confused "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Well, this is kind of embarrassing but I don't really know the rest of the guys apart from Ryder and my brother... So I was too scared to just walk up and ask for someone to fuck my ass."

Sam laughed "Seriously? You're scared nobody will want to fuck you? You are one of the hottest people I've ever met! So now, you're gonna get to know me a little better, and then we can introduce yourself to the rest of the boys. Sound good?"

Jake giggled and nodded his head, "Sounds perfect."

Sam leaned in and began making out with Jake, shoving his tongue into his mouth and exploring the inside.

In between kisses Sam said "By the way, did I seriously just hear a Puckerman say be wanted to be fucked up his ass?"

Jake's grin grew huge "Trust me, he likes it up the ass too! I've given it to him SO much!"

Sam's eyes grew wide and his cock stiffened at the image in his head.

He then pulled away and began attacking Jake's neck, planting as many large hickeys on him as he could.

Jake tilted his head backwards, letting out a satisfied moan.

"God Sam, your lips are amazing, I wanna feel them around my cock so badly!"

Sam heard these words and immediately began planting a trail of kisses down his treasure trail and eagerly licked at his nearly trimmed pubes.

"Please Sam!" Jake whispered, barely able to open his mouth.

Finally, Sam licked a trail down Jake's stiff length, in awe of how thick and delicious it was.

"HolyfuckJake! Will you please come and live in my bed?!" Sam laughed as he sucked on the head, draining a small amount of precum from the already leaking cock.

"If that meant I could spend the rest of my life fucking white chocolate... FUCK YEAH!" Jake laughed.

Sam grabbed Jake's cock by the base and eagerly took around 3" of Jake's cock in his huge mouth.

"FuckSam! I love your big mouth! I know you can fit more in than that!" Jake uttered through short breaths.

Sam smiled and took in all of Jake at once, the tip of his cock halfway down Sam's throat.

Sam looked up at Jake as he swallowed the massive cock, looking for Jake's approval.

Jake grinned down at Sam and moaned his name, which lead Sam to suck harder on the cock, gaining an even louder moan from Jake.

"Please let me fuck you Sam!" Jake moaned.

Sam slid his mouth off Jake's cock and nodded, turning around to reveal his beautiful ass.

"My ass is already ready Jake but I love it when people eat my ass so go ahead!" Sam said before Jake's hand covered his mouth.

"Trust me, I was planning on eating that fine ass anyway." Jake whispered and then knelt down to eat the delicious ass in front of him.

Jake plunged his tongue into the tight hole after lightly rimming the outside. God he loved the taste of a nice asshole.

"Oh God jake you're so good at this! How are you not gay?!" Sam said jokingly.

He stood up and turned around to see a strange look on Jake's face.

"Wait... You're not gay are you?" Sam asked.

Jake gulped and nodded his head as if he should be ashamed of his sexuality.

"Jake, it's fine! If I'm honest, I don't think I just enjoy fucking around with guys... I think I might actually be gay too." Sam said honestly.

Jake looked up at Sam to see if he was being serious and when he realised he was he asked "would you maybe like to...erm..go out sometime?"

Sam couldn't help but burst out laughing at this.

"Jake, we're about to fuck! I think we're already a bit more than friends! Why don't we just say this is our first time...as boyfriends." Sam smiled.

Jake was shocked at this and couldn't help but lean forward and passionately start making out with Sam.

Jake stopped kissing and asked "Wait! What about the orgy?"

Sam just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders "One off?"

Jake agreed and got back to making out with Sam before they finally decided to fuck.

Sam lay on his back and urged Jake to lie on top of him. Jake lay on top of Sam and grinded their cocks together before lifting Sam's legs and balancing them on his shoulders so he could get at the asshole from more angles.

Jake slowly slid inside of Sam until he was buried balls deep.

"Ohgodjake!" Sam squeaked.

Jake knew he was doing it right and so he slid back out of Sam fully before once again plunging his beautiful dick back inside him.

"Sam your ass is so tight it is unbelievable!" Jake screamed, hoping that the others would hear them and get jealous of their amazing fuck.

"Right there Jake! Fuck yeah that feels so good!" Sam moaned as Jake picked up his pace and started to really get into it.

His cock was a blur as it slid in and out of Sam, causing Sam to make groans he has never made before.

"Oh god Jake! You're gonna make me cum." Sam cried out.

"Say my name when you cum, shout it out!" Jake said, and with one final thrust Sam's cock exploded with man juice.

"Jaaake!" Sam screamed as his cream shot all over both of their bodies. Their amazing abs, their pecs, some even shot onto Jake's face.

"Oh shit Sam! You're gonna make me cum!" Jake groaned.

He pulled out of Sam and just before he came Sam said "Do the same for me."

"Saaaam!" Jake screamed as his cum sprayed all over Sam's face and in his mouth.

"Mmmm" Sam moaned as he swallowed Jake's load.

The two boys lay in the 69 position for a few minutes, draining their cocks of every last drop of cum.

After this, Sam lay on Jake's chest and stroked his body while Jake put an arm around him and kisses the top of his head.

Sam turned his head to look Jake in his beautiful eyes and once again they couldn't help but begin to passionately make out.

"I could stay here forever I think." Sam said, taking a breath.

"Me too. Sam, I think I might be falling in love with you..." Jake couldn't help but let out his true feelings.

Jake felt Sam's body become stiff under his arms. He turned to look back into Jake's eyes once again "I was thinking the exact same thing." Sam said.

The two boys once again shared a small kiss before standing up and grinding up against each other to get hard once again for the final mega orgy.

Once both of their cocks had stiffened they left the choir room, hand in hand.

Sam and Jake were the final two boys to arrive in the canteen full of sweaty, horny men with extremely hard dripping cocks.

"They're here!" Blaine shouted and everybody's heads turned.

Mike stood in the middle of everyone and announced his plan "Ok, mature, older guys this side," he pointed to his left "and the younger guys this side." He said pointing to his right.

"I'm presuming you guys have heard of a fuck train before? Well if you haven't, it's when a load of gay guys stand in a line and fuck each others asses. So, lets do it!"

To his left, Cooper, Carl, Bryan, Dustin, Will and Mr Martinez stood in a line, checking out the person in front of them's ass.

To his right, Puck, Brody, Finn, Ryder, Sam, Jake, Blaine, Karofsky, Sebastian and Rory stood in a line in that order, Mike joining the front.

Naturally, the men started to touch each others body's, finger each others asses and some even made out for a short while before the fuck trains really started to happen.

On one side, Cooper had just shoved his dick inside Carl who was already fucking Bryan hard.

After a series of moans, Bryan managed to slide inside Dustin who was smashing into Will's ass with determination.

At the front, David was bouncing his ass back onto Will's cock while jerking his own.

In the other line, the boys watched with wide eyes at the scene that you would usually only ever see in a gay porno.

Puck couldn't help but slip his arms around Brody and hold him tight against his abs before slamming his cock into his ass and ploughing his tight little ass.

Finn, getting jealous of the two boys began fucking Ryder's ass and then took a step backwards so Brody could fill out his hungry hole with his thick cock.

Sam had already been fucking Jake's ass for a few minutes now and was going balls deep with every thrust.

Ryder leaned forward and slammed his dick inside Sam who wasn't expecting it and let out the loudest moan in the room. In front of Jake, Blaine, Karofsky, Sebastian, Rory and Mike were all enjoying an amazing fuck as they were sandwiched between each other.

Finally, Jake connected the train by slamming his leaking dick inside of Blaine's tight man pussy.

At the front, Mike was bent over by Rory and fucking a flesh light, making loud moans.

The whole room was filled with a chorus of moans, groans, screams and profanities that would cause an orgasm just listening to them.

"Give me all of your cock Will!" David Martinez shouted out.

"Fuck me with that fat ass dick Brody! Oh God Ryder you're so tight!" Finn screamed, being the biggest cockslut he had ever been.

"Yes Blaine! I love your cock inside me! Give all of it to me!" Karofsky shouted.

"YeeesCooper!" Carl moaned.

At one point, even Puck made a girlish squeal when Brody leant back into his cock and whispered filth into his ear before once again plugging Finn's ass.

After 10 minutes of non stop fucking, Mike shouted "Okay guys, lets make one huge train!"

Everyone slid out of each other reluctantly before forming one huge gay fuck train.

This time it was Will at the back, fucking Finn who was once again smashing Ryder's asshole.

Ryder was fucking Dustin's cock while he ploughed into Sebastian.

Carl pushed his asshole back around Sebastian's large, veiny dick before leaning forward and fucking a very slutty Blaine.

Blaine was gripping onto his brother Cooper's abs and pecs while he fucked his ass and Cooper was fucking Karofsky's beefy ass nice and hard.

Bryan had Sam bent over in front of him and was slamming his dick inside of him while Mike was getting his ass filled by Sam.

Karofsky joined the gap by sliding inside Bryan's ass, making him moan and shoot a small amount of precum inside of Sam.

Mike was swinging his dancer hips backwards and forwards so he was being filled with Sam's perfect cock and also shoving his cock deep inside Rory and hitting his sweet spot every time.

Rory couldn't believe that he was getting fucked by a dancer which felt amazing and also about to fuck a huge, muscular hunk.

David Martinez was slamming his dick inside Puck who was screaming out "Ohfucksir! Your cock is so BIG!" while Rory fucked his ass.

At the very front, Jake was on all fours with his ass in the air and being fucked hard by Brody who was making him squeal and fucking him at the perfect angle.

As Brody fucked Jake, Puck was sliding his cock in and out of him so that his pubes tickled his ass with every thrust and his balls slapped his ass.

Now the boys had formed the huge fuckfest, they really started to fuck each other hard and were hitting all the right places inside each other's asses.

"Punish me sir! Fuck me for all the times i forget my Spanish homework!" Puck shouted at David, causing him to shove his cock as deep and fast as he ever had before.

"Yes Rory! Get that Irish dick all the way up there!" David moaned, making Rory grin and fuck David faster.

Ryder pumped his dick faster inside Dustin while he got sucked by Finn, feeling as if he was in heaven. "I never want this to end!" He shouted.

"Yes bro! You've gotten better since when we were little!" Blaine blushed when he shouted that because now everyone knew about him and his brother having sex however everyone's cocks became even harder at this.

"Fuck Brody! Your cock is so big!" Jake screamed on all fours as he was filled once again by Brody.

All the boys were in heaven as they fucked each other and filled the room with orgasmic groans.

This time it was Finn who stopped the fuckfest before everybody came inside each other.

"Guys, I think it's time we tell Mike about our little...uhh...secret." He moaned in between his sentence as Will pulled out of him.

Sam pulled out of Mike and said "We thought we owed you something for organising this orgy... So we met up yesterday and planned this little show for you. Enjoy!"

Sam pushed Mike back onto one of the canteen tables and then went back to enjoy the rest of the boys.

As if they had rehearsed, Brody bent forward and showed his asshole to everyone, Mike especially before Puck leaned in close and inserted the tip of his penis inside him.

Brody moaned as Puck slid his whole length inside him inch by inch and just when he was about to start jerking his cock off, Finn kneeled down and began sucking on Brody's cock.

Slowly, Finn took in more and more of the cock that was hanging hard in his face until he could take no more.

Sliding his mouth back off the dick, he stood up and also bent forward for Brody to fuck his ass.

"Oh God yeah! Brody I want you to fuck me so hard!" Finn shouted, leaning back and making out with Brody.

As they did this, Mike began to wank his cock hard before he was interrupted by a large group of boys who began to groom him, making him feel like he was in heaven.

Blaine and Mr Martinez licked along each side of Mike's Asian cock, sharing the delicious salty taste of precum.

When Mike looked back, he saw Sam bent forward in front of Finn's face, getting his ass devoured.

Sam was letting out strangled moans as Finn's tongue explored deeper inside the warmth of his tight ass.

In front of Sam whose huge mouth was still letting out moans and groans, Ryder plugged his mouth with his throbbing sweaty cock.

Mike let out a cry when he saw Sam's trouty mouth wrap around Ryder's long yet thick dick so Will decided to kneel next to him and have his dick just next to his mouth so he could suck and lick it whenever he wanted to.

Sebastian saw Will do this and also knelt down and made his cock available for Mike however he made sure Mike could still see the hot scene across the room while they pleasured him.

Mike licked at both of the cocks at the same time, inhaling the musty, manly smell and savouring the amazing taste while he watched Jake approach Ryder's tight backside and easily slide his dick in between the two sweaty cheeks.

He sped up quickly because Ryder didn't need much time to adjust, he was so distracted with face fucking Sam.

Karofsky was stood next to Jake planting large hickeys down his neck and Jake snaked his hand down towards Karofsky's monster of a cock and started to quickly jerk it off.

Mike couldn't believe what he was watching and feeling. The hottest boys in the world were fucking each other and eating each other out and sucking each others cocks just for him!

And now Cooper, Carl, Dustin, Rory and Brian were attacking every part of Mike they could see. Licking his abs, kissing his lips with Sebastian and Will's cocks in between, nibbling his ears, planting hickeys in his neck , licking and biting at his ass and asshole... Mike was in heaven.

Suddenly the amazing orgy he was watching began to split apart, ending with Ryder finally pulling out of Sam's mouth after staying in balls deep for minutes.

The boys around him stood up and it was Puck this time who said "I don't know about you guys but I'm just about ready to bust a fucking massive nut."

There was a murmur of agreement as the boys were still touching each other and jerking each others dicks off.

"Mike this is your last surprise, so just lay back and enjoy!" Puck said, sliding a cock ring on Mike's throbbing, dripping length.

Puck approached Mike's asshole and slid Puckasaur right inside, fucking him hard straight away.

All the boys stood around Mike jerking their own and each others cocks off.

Brody was the first to cum, letting out a moan only a pornstar would make and spraying his load all over Mike's slutty ass.

"Ohhhh fuck, that was the biggest fucking load ever!" Brody said, collapsing onto a chair and just watching the magic happen in front of him.

Finn was stood at the opposite end of the table from Puck, standing over Mike's head.

He hovered his balls over Mike's face and said "Fuck I'm close! Suck my balls Mike!"

Mike opened his mouth as wide as he could and managed to take in both of the balls into his mouth. He licked at them and rolled them around with his tongue and in a few seconds Finn couldn't help but scream and shoot several ropes of cum onto Mike's amazing abs and erect nipples.

Finn went and joined Brody where he sat and they began to make out.

Standing side by side next to Mike's face, Ryder and Jake were furiously jacking each other off until Ryder let out a high pitched growl and sprayed jizz all over Mike's face and on Jake's hands.

Mike was unprepared and decided to open his mouth for when Jake came which was moments after due to him licking the delicious cum off his hand.

Cum filled Mike's mouth as it exploded out of Jake's cock and Mike decided to swallow the whole load.

"Mmmmmm" Mike groaned with a huge smile on his face. He was heaven.

Jake and Ryder went and sat down next to the two boys who were still making out passionately and watched the rest of the cumfest.

"Could you eat my ass out Mike, I'm quite close already!" Rory asked and Mike nodded, gesturing for him to come over.

Rory sat on Mike's face and let Mike prod his tongue around inside his ass while he wanked fast and hard.

"Oohhfuckyeahmike!" Rory moaned and shot cum all over Sebastian's cock.

"Oh sorry Sebastian!" Rory laughed but was interrupted by Mike leaning over and taking the cum-covered cock in his mouth.

Mike cleaned the cum off Sebastian's cock in seconds and was now sucking the cock happily, his nose being tickled by neatly shaven pubes.

"I'm cumming Mike!" Sebastian screamed, releasing his load straight down Mike's throat.

With wobbly legs, Sebastian walked over and sat next to Rory who was now kissing Ryder, and he decided to join in, making it a threesome.

As Mike was already leaning forwards, he began sucking Karofsky's cock which was the closest one to him.

Behind him, Sam was leaning against the table rubbing his dick when suddenly he felt a hairy arm wrap around his smooth, muscular body.

Will slid his cock inside Sam and began to fuck him hard and fast.

"Will I won't last long! In fact, I'm gonna, gonna, ughhhh!" Sam groaned out, shooting bucket loads of cum over Mike's back, which then dropped down into his stretched asshole.

When Sam came, his asshole clenched around Will's cock, making him orgasm quicker than expected so as he pulled out he was already shooting his load and it landed mostly over Sam's ass, some landing on Mike's huge biceps.

At the sight of this, Karofsky drained his juice into Mike's mouth, screaming as he did.

Puck can't believe he still hasn't cum as he ploughs into Mike's delicious and warm hole.

Sam, Will and Karofsky headed over and sat down with the rest, Sam seeing Jake alone and deciding to sit on his lap and start making out with him.

Carl and Bryan stood side by side next to Mike as he was fucked, fingering each others tight, warm asses.

Carl's fingers lightly brushed over Bryan's prostate and couldn't help but squirt, jacking Carl's cock as he did this making him also shoot a few ropes of cum onto Mike's legs.

The two men walked over to the others, and Bryan immediately started to make out with Will while Carl sat next to Karofsky and shoved his tongue down his throat.

"Oh yeah Coop, just like that!" Cooper had his fist wrapped tightly around Blaine's dick and was jerking it perfectly, getting the balance of friction and pleasure just right.

"Cum Blaine! Cum all over this fucking cumslut!" Cooper said to his brother.

Blaine still didn't cum so Cooper got down on to his knees and began licking at Mike's balls.

"FUUUCK!" Blaine shouted, shooting four large ropes of cum over Mike's face, some going in his hair.

"You know my secret now Mike! You don't seriously think I use hair gel do you?" Blaine laughed, winking at Mike and spanking his brothers ass as he walked to sit with the others.

The spanking his brother gave him caused Cooper to climax and he shot a large amount of his cum onto Mike's nipples, which he then licked and then went and made out with his brother.

David sat next to Mike on the bench but didn't lie down and allowed Dustin to climb on top of his dick.

David caught Dustin by surprise and thrust up into him, immediately grinding against his prostate and making him scream and clench around David's cock.

"JODER!" David screamed out in Spanish, cumming inside of Dustin.

David pulled out and told Mike to eat Dustin out, which Mike did. He licked at the wet hole and cleaned all the excess cum that was dripping from his hole.

Experimentally, he shoved his whole tongue up there and not to his surprise, Dustin screamed and shot his load all over Jesse's abs who was standing there jerking his cock off.

Dustin climbed off him and went and joined David and the others to watch as the last two boys came.

Mike sat up and urged Jesse to straddle him, which Jesse did and then Mike reached out and began to play with his nipples and lick some of the cum off.

Jesse hadn't told anyone that nipple play was his fetish and after a few minutes of Mike tweaking, licking, biting and playing with his nipples, Jesse squirted a river of cum onto Mike's perfect six-pack.

Finally the only two boys left were Mike and Puck who was still smashing into Mike's lovely, tight asshole.

Mike knew he was close so he leant forward and wrapped his legs around Puck's waist, covering Puck in cum.

He bounced up and down on the boy's fat dick until he whispered four magic words to Puck that made him cum almost immediately.

"Cum for me Noah."

Puck squirted a huge load inside of Mike making both the boys moan in extreme pleasure.

Puck laid Mike back down on the canteen table, and then kneeled down to lick his own cum out of Mike's tight Asian hole.

Puck then stood up and looked at Mike, trying to hold back a laugh at the boy who was covered in 16 different loads of cum.

"Haha, I'm never gonna wash again!" Mike joked, standing up still with a massive hard-on. "Guys, I have one last favour to ask, everybody bend over."

The guys looked at each other and smiled, then turned around and bent over the table they were sat next to.

Once they were all turned around, Mike started at the beginning of the line and began to fuck the remaining cum out of each guy.

Starting with Cooper, Mike fucked every single boy's tight little asses, even giving some of them a small boner once again.

He fucked Karofsky making him squeal.

He smashed into Puck causing him to moan like a pornstar.

He fucked Carl whilst spanking Ryder's ass and then swapped around, spanking Carl's ass.

He grabbed Mr Martinez' thick, beefy butt and ploughed his ass with all his strength.

He stuck a dildo inside Bryan and slid his cock in next to him, stretching him out to his fullest.

He then repeated this with Dustin and then Will, Will surprisingly shooting another load.

He fucked Brody's tight manpussy until it was sore.

He made Rory and Sebastian ride his cock so he was balls deep with every thrust and brushing their prostates.

He ate out Blaine before making him take his cock up his ass, running his hands through his slick hair.

He angled Sam and Jake so that when he pulled out of one he could slide right into the other one and fuck both their asses simultaneously.

And finally he made Finn beg for his cock so he didn't even have to do any of the work and Finn was pushing his asshole back down over Mike's cock and letting his hungry hole take it to the hilt.

Then Mike sat back, exhausted from fucking every single last one of the men and decided it was finally time to unleash the unbelievably huge load building up inside him.

He slid the cockring off of his dick and lay back.

"Everyone come here, I want you all to taste my cum as a little thank you gift for coming today! So open your mouths unless you don't like the taste of cum, then I'll just spray it over your face!" Mike said to them.

He leaned back and rubbed his cock, loving the friction between his hand and his dick.

He rubbed his tip against some of their tongues and cock-slapped some of their faces until he finally moaned out...

"I FUCKING LOVE COCK!"

And shot what seemed like millions of ropes of cum over very single one of the guys faces.

They all tried to catch as much cum as they could in their mouths an on their faces, swallowing it and then attacking his cock afterward.

Mike didn't move for a few minutes until he finally stood up and announced "Well guys, the orgy is over! Thank you all for coming and hopefully there will be plenty more of them to come! But for now, go find your clothes and go home, fuck you later!" He said with a grin.

Each of the guys slowly departed, Sam and Jake leaving hand in hand, until it was only Mike left.

Under his breath he muttered,

"God I love the Nude Erections!"

A/N: Well guys I hope you liked it! I do have an announcement however... That was the last chapter. Unless I come back to this in a few years time and decide that I wanna write some more this is the end of this story! I do however have a project that if you want to be involved in, just PM me! I need around 10 people or maybe less so message me quickly!

I will be doing more stories and if you have suggestions feel free to message me about them too.

Feel free to leave a review and tell me what your favourite part of the orgy was (it means a lot to me and it only takes a few seconds! Also favourites are love guys!

Thank you all for following me with this story, I really do appreciate it!

Bye xoxoxo ;)


	10. hey!

Hey everyone, I got bored and have now decided that I might add a few more chapters to this story depending on the response. They will be focused on the New Directions a few years later after they've graduated and who is with who. Of course it will be smutty and full of fucking, so just review and tell me if you would be interested or not.  
>Cool, thanks everyone! x<p> 


End file.
